¡Angel guardián a la orden!
by Lantra
Summary: James es comisionado como angel guardian de Sirius para que le ayude a este a cumplir su mas grande sueño Slash RLSB -terminado-
1. ¡Enrrolado!

T_T tengo sueño y son las 12 del medio día.... ¬¬U que juicio el mío....

En fin...

Tenia ya un rato con esta idea... un fic mas o menos largo pero bastante idiota ^^U

Que hacerle... todo se tiene que parecer al dueño.

Este fic surgió de que en una ocasión vi un programa que creo que se llama "Ángel adolescente" y bueno.... me reí como loka así que decidí pensar en la idea y volverla fic.

XD me dejo de tonterías y empiezo.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

La sala de espera era un lugar amplio y con una temperatura agradable. Las decoraciones estaban bien acomodadas y no se veía demasiado recargado ni demasiado insípido el lugar.

Miro el piso y se vio reflejado en la superficie de mármol beige.

No había cambiado nada en el en esos 14 años que tenia ahí, se veía igual que en el día que murió.

El mismo cabello despeinado, las mismas gafas gruesas. Incluso el mismo suéter cuello de tortuga rojo que le había tejido Lilly solo unos dias antes del incidente.

- ¿Sr Potter?

Era una de las ventajas de estar muerto, no envejecías, pero parecía un niño si se comparaba con la imagen que había visto hacia poco de los únicos dos amigos que tenia que seguían vivos.

- Sr Potter ¬¬.....

Sirius solo tenia el cabello mas largo y sus facciones se habían refirmado. Un tanto tosco pero de seguro que seguía siendo el mismo rompecorazones que era antes.

- Sr Potter.... le estoy hablando.....

Por otro lado, Remus seguía siendo muy delgado y las transformaciones lo tenían un tanto acabado. Pero aun tenia algo que lo hacia verse bien, al menos se veía como una persona interesante por esas gafas que usaba cuando leía.

- ¡Carajo! ¡Que le estoy hablando Potter!

James regreso a la sala en la que estaba después de que sus pensamientos vagaran libremente entorno a las personas que conocía y que aun tenían algunas necesidades fisiológicas.

- ¬¬ ¿esta usted sordo? – le pregunto una mujer que parecía haber muerto a una avanzada edad – ya tengo un rato llamándolo ¬¬

- ^^U disculpe... no la oí – James se llevo la mano derecha hacia la nuca y la miro con una expresión avergonzada.

- ¬¬ da igual ya.... – recobro su compostura y añadió.... – El Señor Supervisor lo espera.

James tragó saliva y se dirigió a donde se le indicaba, entro y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Camino por un pasillo que apenas era iluminado por la luz que se colaba por las ventanas que estaban casi al nivel del techo. Para donde volteara podía ver diferentes estatuas y pinturas, todas del mismo personaje: un Ángel de alas doradas y cabello rizados y rojizos.

Por fin llego a una puerta de caoba tallada.

Recargo su mano en el picaporte y la puerta inmediatamente se abrió.

Entro tímidamente y se acerco a un escritorio atestado de papeles. Detrás de las montañas y montañas de escritos se encontraba el mismo ángel de las pinturas.

Y ahora que lo veía bien no lucia tan glorioso como en los cuadros y esculturas.

Estaba mas bien un poco gordo y le faltaba algo de cabello, que ya no era completamente rojo, sino mas bien tenia algunos mechones blancos.

O estaba muy viejo o la mercadotecnia hacia maravillas.

James carraspeo esperando que le pusiera atención. Le indico que se sentara.

Inmediatamente James obedeció y en cuando se sentó en el mullido sillón que estaba frente al escritorio el ángel se desentendió de su trabajo y lo miro.

- Otra vez aquí... Potter – no pudo evitar una sonrisita – es la tercera vez en la semana.... ¡apenas estamos a martes!

- ^^UU

- Parece que tendré que tomar medidas serias contigo, ¿Verdad?

- Este... yo – balbuceo James – es que déjeme explicarle....

- No quiero mas explicaciones tuyas – se levanto de su silla y se llevo ambas manos a  la espalda – el Lunes en la mañana fue lo de las llaves de San Pedro.... ¿Sabes cuantas almas estuvieron en espera?

Sintió un escalofrió, el supervisor empezaba a molestarse. 

- n-no ^^UUU cuantas? – le dedico una débil y temerosa sonrisita.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡40 POR 3 HORAS!!!!!!!!! – golpeo la orilla del escritorio tirando varios tinteros y papeles al piso - ¡¿Sabes cuanto nos costo tu bromita?!

James no pudo responder.

Solo se quedo arrellanado en su silla oyendo como el Supervisor le gritaba en la cara todas sus faltas en la semana.

- ¡No se que diablos haces aquí! – tiro otros tantos papeles - ¡Deberías de estar en el infierno por travieso!

- ._. em......

- ¡Pero ya me hartaste!

- o_o ....

- ¡Te enseñare a ser bueno de vez en cuando!

- O_O

- Y si no aprendes con esta........ te mandare al infierno ¬¬ a la división 6 de los traviesos

- O.O

- ¿Esta claro?

James rápidamente asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. Miro al supervisor a los ojos y espero pacientemente oír su castigo.

- ¿Cuantos años tenias cuanto te mataron? – regreso a su escritorio y saco unos papeles

- 21, señor ._.

- ¿Qué día naciste? – empezó a escribir las respuestas que James le daba.

- El 4 de junio de 1960 en el hospital de San Mungo, en Londres ._.

- ¿Sabor favorito de Helado?

- ¿Perdone?

- ¬¬ ¿estas sordo? Sabor favorito de Helado!

- ._. Napolitano.....

Y así siguió por un buen rato respondiendo preguntas, que a veces rayaban en la estupidez, hasta que por fin dejo de hacerlas y le entrego un papel.

- Serás ángel guardián voluntario.....

- .....

- ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Solo una.... – miro el papel que tenia en las manos - ¿Cómo que ángel guardián voluntario?

- Bueno..... veras.... – se aclaro la garganta y se puso de pie nuevamente – algunas de las almas que viven aquí trabajan como ángeles guardianes, y se ofrecen voluntariamente para el trabajo.

Miro ceñudo a James.

- Pero otros.... ¬¬ otros no trabajan como voluntarios, los obligamos por que han cometido faltas, ¿Vamos bien?

James asintió.

- Iras a la oficina del "Ángel Guardián", se te dará tu equipo y se te asignara un humano; ya que tengas a tu humano se te dará de periodo un año para que lo ayudes a cumplir su sueño...... SEA LO QUE SEA...... ¿Entiendes?

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

- Bien.... ahora si, ¿Alguna pregunta?

James se quedo dubitativo un momento y después miro al supervisor.

- ¿A quien voy a ayudar?

- No lo se... eso te lo dirán en la oficina... ahora vete de aquí que tengo trabajo – se desentendió de James y volvió a su papeleo.

Potter salió de ahí y se fue mirando el papel.

Mas tarde llego a la oficina que le habían indicado y entro. Era un lugar que estaba muy bien organizado..... lastima de pisos, estaba cubierto de plumas.

Se hizo camino a través de todos los que estaban ahí en una fila y se dirigió a la división de reclutamiento.

Una señorita con unas alas de un color algo psicodélico hablaba por teléfono.

Al verlo le pidió la tarjeta que traía en la mano y la reviso aun si soltar el auricular del aparato.

Escribió algo en ella, reviso unos números en un gran libro apelmazado y le puso un sello.

Y todo eso sin dejar de hablar por teléfono. James se dirigió a que le hicieran el examen medico para constatar que estuviera muerto realmente y que no fuera uno de esos espíritus que se desprenden de su cuerpo en un viaje astral o que estaban en estado de catalepsia.

Ya comprobado que estaba perfectamente muerto, fue a donde se le asignaría su equipo y el humano al que tenia que ayudar.

Lo recibió un ángel que parecía haber sido militar cuando vivía.

- ¡Potter! – vociferó - ¡Esta aquí para ser un buen ángel guardián! ¿Entiende?

- Si, Señor – se llevo una mano a la frente al puro estilo de los saludos militares – entiendo Señor 

- ¬¬ mas le vale Potter.... como ya le dijeron... tiene un año para ayudar al humano 051185581180-C que se encuentra en la zona H bajo los estatutos I y los O, ¿Esta claro?

- Si, lo esta Señor ._. – lo miro algo confundido y le pregunto - ¿Cómo se llama el humano?

- ¡NO LO SE POTTER! – le rugió – ¡AHORA VALLASE POR SUS ALAS!

James salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo y se metió en la puerta de enfrente.

Ahí un tipo delgado y con unas gafas un tanto raras le dio un modelo (según el entendió) muy nuevo, el "Arcangelus 4000" y que mas le valía cuidarlas o se las cobrarían a precio de oro.

El mismo tipo lo metió en una cápsula.

- Muy bien... ahora... – le decía mientras acomodaba unos seguros – recuerda que solo el humano que se te asigno puede verte ... ¿esta claro?

Se empezaba a hartar que todos le dijeran "¿Esta claro?".

- Si... lo esta – le respondió de mala gana

- Bien.... entonces.... bon boyage!

El tío de las gafas raras y mal francés acciono una palanca y James sintió como si fuera a miles y miles de kilómetros por hora.

Cerro los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, se encontraba en la sala de una casa.

Se puso a mirar en varias direcciones, intentando reconocer al menos en que lugar del planeta estaba.

No tuvo tiempo de terminar.

Un grito lo hizo darse la vuelta.

Ahora ya sabia a quien tenia que ayudar.

- James.... – Sirius lo miraba entre asustado y confundido.

James suspiro y se acerco con unos torpes pasos a Sirius.

- Hola Sirius.... soy tu Ángel guardián a la orden ^^U

Nuevamente repitió el saludo militar.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ok.... primer capitulo xD

No tiene gracia, verdad? Pero en fin... apenas es el comienzo... ya veremos cual es el sueño mas grande de Sirius ^^

Nos vemos pronto y espero sus reviews!

Lantra


	2. Donde se aclaran unas cosas

Ok... tarde mucho en ponerme a actualizar este fic, solo puse el primer capitulo y ahí lo deje.

En fin! Sigamos con estas lokeras mías!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Sirius miraba incrédulo lo que tenia enfrente.

Realmente era James, su amigo, Prongs, el padre de Harry, su hermano, ¡Era el!

- ¡JAMES! – gritó Sirius y se lanzó a intentar abrazar a su mejor amigo.

Hubo un grupo de cosas que Sirius no considero al lanzarse a la carrera para estrechar entre sus brazos a un amigo que hacia algunos años no veía:

1.- No considero que James podía ser un fantasma por lo cual lo atravesaría.

2.- Tampoco tomo en cuenta que había dejado sus Gobstones en el piso, por lo cual rodarían si los pisara.

3.- Aun menos tomo en consideración el hecho de que corrió directamente a la ventana y no hacia James.

4.- Y tampoco tomo en cuenta la fuerza de gravedad que lo atrajo sin remedio al piso cuando cayó por la ventana.

5.- Añadiendo también, que nunca recordó que justo debajo de esa ventana había puesto el cactus gigante que le había regalado la vecina el mes pasado

Un rato después, cuando Sirius ya había entrado a la casa habiendo podido por fin liberarse de las monstruosas espinas de la planta desértica, James había encontrado unas pinzas con las cuales se encargaba de retirarle las afiladas hojas del vegetal.

- Auch.... como es que ..... auch...... estas ...... auch...... aquí....... ¡AUCH! – Sirius se encontraba sentado en un banco del baño de su casa, James detrás de el le sacaba las espinas.

- Ya te lo dije 3 veces ¬¬ - le contesto mientras seguía jalando las espinas – Por mi excelente comportamiento (James tose) se me premio dándome la oportunidad de venir a ser tu ángel guardián por un año

- ¡Auch! No tan fuerte T_T ....... 

- ¬¬ Llorón.... – le dio otro jalón mas fuerte y siguió – Y en ese año tengo que ayudarte a cumplir tu mas grande deseo.... ¿Esta claro?

- Si... lo esta........ ¡AUCH! ¡TEN MAS CUIDADO!

- ^^U lo siento

Así siguieron un rato hasta que por fin Sirius quedo libre de las espinas, James continuo hablándole.

- Entonces..... ¿Me ayudaras a cumplir mi MAS grande sueño?

- Efectivamente ^^

- ¿Sea lo que sea?

- Mientras no sea revivir un muerto......

Las miradas de ambos se oscurecieron momentáneamente, después de un rato de un silencio incomodo James habló:

- Así que.... – se pasó la mano por el despeinado cabello - ¿Cuál es tu mas grande sueño?

- Bueno.... veras.........

Sirius se sonrojo un poco y para el desmayo de James grito:

- ¡Que la pizzería haga entregas a las 4 de la mañana! – James se fue de bruces al piso – y además..... – levanto un poco la cabeza, podía haber esperanza de que fuera un sueño no tan estúpido - ¡Un helado gigante de chocolate! ^^-

James se dio de frente contra el suelo y se quedo inmóvil un rato, después se levanto al oír la risa floja que se le escapaba a Sirius.

- ¿QUE – ES – TAN – GRACIOSO? – vociferó James

- ¿¡ Realmente creíste que ese era mi mas grande sueño?! – entre risas Sirius logro seguir hablando – ¡jajajajajaja! Pero si no has cambiado nada.... ¡Aun eres el mismo tonto!

"Lo que paso exactamente a continuación no podemos mostrárselos y tampoco podemos describirlo por el alto contenido de violencia que contiene" ATTE la gerencia.

Cuando Sirius recupero la conciencia, después de tal paliza que le fue propinada por James, se frotó la cabeza en el lugar que había sido el golpe mas fuerte. James lo miraba furioso.

- ^^UU

- ¬¬

- ^^UUUU

- ¬¬**

- ^^UUUUUUUUUUU em... Jaime.....

- ¬¬*** ¿Qué quieres Black?

- ¿Estas enojado? ^^UU

- ¬¬**** no...

- No... ya, en serio.... si tengo otro sueño – dijo Sirius – y este pues.... nah! Olvídalo... es.... es realmente imposible....

- ¡No! – dijo James – Realmente no lo es, ¡para eso estoy aquí!

- ¿?

- ¡Si!.... mira.... me dieron unos poderes acá medio raros, así como..... ¡como Magia!

- ¿Qué tiene la magia de interesante? (N/A: ya me gustaría decir a mi eso)

- Osea..........¡ah! olvídalo ya........

- Bueno...

Sirius se salió del baño y se fue a la sala, se sentó en el sillón y empezó a mirar la ventana.

Tarareaba una canción y movía la cabeza de un lado al otro. Tenia los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera oyendo una melodía que flotara en el ambiente.

- Madre mía.... ya se volvió loco o.o

James fue tras de el y se sentó a su lado en el sillón, Sirius lo sintió cerca y abrió los ojos, dejando de tararear también.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, parecía que las palabras sobraban....... bueno, no era que sobraran, era mas bien que en este momento la autora no tenia ganas de meterlos en otra conversación sin sentido.

Sirius tomo un porta retratos de la mesita que se encontraba junto al sillón y se puso a mirarlo, para sorpresa de James su expresión cambio inmediatamente.

- Yo tengo un sueño – empezó – pero.... es imposible que lo cumpla....

- ¡Oh! Vamos... deja que yo lo decida.... ¿Qué es?

- Bueno... – sonrojo – hay alguien.....

- ¡JA! – se burló James – tu el gran Black, el súper conquistador de Hogwarts....... ¡¿no puede con una chica?!

- Bueno.... no es tanto asi......

- ¿Entonces es una mujer mayor?

- No...... tampoco

- ¿Una jovencita?

- No, menos

- ¡¿Una niña?!

- Estar en el cielo no es bueno para tu cerebro ¿verdad?

- ¿Una prima tuya?

- Tu conoces a mis primas.....

- Si, tienes razón..... ..... ¿Tu hermana?

- ¿Tengo hermanas?

- Buen punto....

James se dio la vuelta y miro por la ventana, mientras estaba en su momento al estilo "Winnie the Pooh" (dándose palmaditas en la cabeza y diciendo "piensa piensa") vio todo el tipo de animales que llegaban al jardín de Sirius además de que en un momento creyó haber visto a Snape hurgando en el bote de basura, por fin volvió a hablar.

- Ni idea....

- ^^ no importa..... se que ese si es un deseo que no se puede cumplir

- Oh... ¡vamos! ¿Tu como no sabes que se puede cumplir?

- Es que.... – suspiró y miro a James – uno no puede gustarle a todo el mundo...

- Mira... – le tomo una de las manos

Sirius la quito rápidamente y por su rostro pasaron todas las tonalidades de rojo conocidas por la humanidad.

- O//////////O

- Disculpa..... estoy acostumbrado a hacer eso con Lilly

- Em...... de acuerdo..... no hay problema....

- En fin.... sea quien sea yo te ayudare a conquistarla.... ese es mi trabajo, además ¿que tan difícil puede ser?

- Pues.....

- ¿La conozco?

- Si.... si, sabes quien es si te digo su nombre

- Entonces dímelo, ¡y veras que te digo en un dos por tres como lograrlo!

- Es que....

- ¡Anda ya! ¡Su nombre!

Sirius suspiró y miro a James a los ojos.

- Remus J. Lupin....

James se desmayó al oír el nombre.

Tal vez al final la cosa no seria tan sencilla después de todo.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Hallo moto!!!!!!

XD ok..... alguien se esperaba que ese seria el sueño de Sirius?

Yo digo que si, conociéndome.....

En fin ^^ que bueno que les ha gustado, de momento tengo 13 reviews por el primer capitulo (Lantra se emociona)

Y ya que los tengo.... los contestamos, vale?

**Kathy:** Gracias! Me alegro que te guste... pues se supone que James y Lilly viven juntos en el cielo, pero....... James es indomable xD y además hace todo a escondidas de Lilly. Pues no.... no es un Sirius/James... para serte franca esa pareja no me gusta ., pero espero que la que es no te moleste ^^UU. Si! Ya veremos a Snape mas adelante.

**Altariel: **gracias! Aquí lo continuo!

**Rey Miyamoto:** espero que este haya sido el sueño que te imaginabas..... por que si no... ^^U creo que te decepcione. Muchísimas gracias!

**Legolas:** o.o hay películas?..... tengo que ver eso, solo e visto el programa dos veces en mi vida y es bastante gracioso. Que bueno que te ha gustado! A mi me tienes fascinada con tu nuevo fic de Remus y Sirius!

**Megumi014:** bueno.... aquí estoy dándole seguimiento ^^

**Noriko: **xD si! Estaría difícil que James no fuera bromista estando en el cielo, conociéndolo le jugaría bromas incluso al Papa. Que bueno que te gusta!!!! Tenkius!

**Mancha:** que bueno que te gusta! Y no será el único Ángel del fic!

**Sayuri:** bueno.... me tarde un pokito pero aquí esta!

**M.jo:** no importan las palabras, lo que cuenta es el review ^^ que bueno que te gusta.... y sabes, me extraña que no te imagines cual es el sueño de Sirius.

**Hally Black**: Oó ........................ no!!!!!!! Yo no quiero acompañar a James! Lilly me mata!!!!!! Aquí esta la continuación!

**Cho Chang:** como ves me agrado tu idea de las pizzas y fue lo que use ^^ quedo gracioso, mil gracias por la inspiración!

**Sakuratsukamori:** ya verán que paso con Lilly, gracias por los ánimos!

**Isa:** aquí esta el capitulo segundo, y se descubrió el sueño de Sirius, sigue leyendo y espero que te guste!

Esos fueron todos los reviews (que bellos no?) así que me despido y digo que volveré pronto con mas capítulos.

**ATENCIÓN:**

A partir de ahora, si se les ocurre alguna idea que pueda tener James para ayudar a Sirius en su conquista de Remus, mándenmela en el review bien explicada! Se los agradecería mucho!

Las veo luego!


	3. Primer encuentro en el Diagon Alley

Hola! Como están? 

Espero que sentados para que no se cansen de esto.

Bueno hasta ahora vamos muy bien en lo que se refiere a lectores, parece que el fic les esta gustando ^^ que bueno..... por que a mi también.

Empiezo a tener muchas ideas ^^ eso me agrada, por lo cual creo ya tener de donde mantener el fic.

Ahora empecemos, solo recordemos que nada de esto es mío, solo las situaciones estúpidas.

y......... esto tiene **slash**.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Dedicado a:**

Noriko

**Tenkius! xD toda la idea de este capitulo fue tuya!**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ya después de haberse recuperado del golpe (tanto físico como mental) James decidió que si podría ayudar a Sirius.

Claro esta, que para que se pudiera recuperar, pasaron algunos días.

Ya por fin, el día en el que James se dignó a dirigirle la palabra nuevamente a Sirius, tuvo un plan.

Era realmente sencillo y directo, además de que James no se encontraba de mucho humor como para ponerse a maquinar un plan complicado y de mil pasos a seguir.

La cosa era mas o menos así:

1.- Busca a Remus

2.- Decirle lo que sientes

Realmente sencillo, pero James nunca tomo en cuenta los nervios de Sirius.

Era el día 25 de julio (N/A: Happy birth Macky!) y eran las 12:00 pm en punto.

Por lo que Sirius sabía, justamente por esos días Remus iría a comprar el regalo para el cumpleaños de Harry que seria la semana próxima.

Además de muchas otras cosas y cálculos que no mencionaremos aquí, y que según esto James hizo, Remus tenia que estar ese día en el Diagon Alley.  

Si somos mas exactos con los cálculos de James, Remus tenia que estar saliendo justamente de la tienda de "Artículos de calidad para el Quidditch".

Pero James nunca fue bueno en matemáticas, ya que al llegar se dieron cuenta de que Remus había quedado de pasar a recoger a la libreria unas cosas 3 horas mas tarde.

Para matar el tiempo Sirius y James decidieron ir a tomarse un refresco a Florean Fortescue.

Y para sorpresa de Sirius, James podía comer helado y tomar soda (al menos ya sabia como era que durante esos días su despensa se había vaciado curiosamente). Y también... para sorpresa de Sirius, James seguía siendo un avaro que se hizo loco cuando llego el momento de pagar, alegando de que estaba muerto y que no podía pagar nada.

Cuando James iba por su 5ta malteada, y aun faltaba una hora para que Remus llegara, Sirius sintió que alguien lo (o mas bien, los) miraba.

A unas cuantas mesas de ellos se encontraba Severus Snape, comiéndose un banana split triple, y los miraba con una cara que nunca pondría el ganador del premio Nóbel en física.

Había dos opciones, o se volvía loco o su helado estaba rancio. Pero estaba seguro de que no estaba rancio por el olor, y también que no estaba loco debido a que hacia una hora su Psicólogo lo había dado de alta diciéndole que su salud mental era excelente.

Así que entonces realmente frente a sus ojos se encontraba James Potter tomando una soda con Sirius Black. Y por si eso fuera poco, que no lo era, sobre la cabeza de Potter flotaba una especie de alo y de su espalda sobresalían unas pequeñas alitas blancas.

Algo aquí no estaba nada bien.

Y eso era el detalle del alo y las alitas, Potter no debería estar en el cielo.

¡Tendría que estar pudriéndose en el infierno!

Tendría que estar en el averno pagando por todas las maldades que se había atrevido a hacerle a el de joven, un alma buena, pura y caritativa que no tenia mas misión en la vida que ayudar a los débiles y a los menesterosos.

El..... un verdadero ángel.

La autora se abstiene de hacer algún comentario con respecto a los pensamientos TAN errados de Snape, ya que ella no es precisamente una Fan de este personaje.

Sirius intento ignorar ese par de ojos que estaban dirigidos hacia donde estaban, intento concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer.

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, incluso había ensayado con James en casa, nada podría resultar mal, claro amenos que a Remus no le gustase el.

James estaba por acabarse su décima copa de helado cuando vio venir a Remus por la concurrida calle.

- ¡Sirius! – gritó James sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos – ¡ya viene!

Al oír "Ya viene" Sirius tensó la espalda inmediatamente y palideció hasta quedar unos dos tonos antes de ponerse completamente transparente y se puso de pie trabajosamente.

Remus venia por la calle con algunas bolsas de compras, y Sirius casi pudo jurar que sobre el aparecía un grupo de letras en rojo que decían "objetivo"  y se movían conforme el caminaba por entre el montón de gente que había decidido ir a comprar ahí justamente este día.

James decía unas cosas pero no lo oyó, solo se quedo mirando a Remus venir y solo reacciono cuando oyó que alguien que no era James lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. 

- ¿Sirius? 

Este salió de su ensimismamiento rápidamente para darse cuenta de que aquel que lo llamaba no era otro que su querido Remus.

Trabajosamente se dio la vuelta para encararlo, era un manojo de nervios y su cara había tomado la tonalidad de un tomate.

- ¡Hola! – le saludó Remus - ¿Cómo estas, Sirius? ^^

- Eh... H-Hola ^^U – levanto una mano y la agitó, saludándolo – Bi-bi-bien, gracias

- ^^ me alegro mucho, ¡que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí! – Remus buscó algo en una de las múltiples bolsas que cargaba y saco un pequeño paquetito – Ten ^^ - se lo lanzó a Sirius – acabo de recogerlo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Nada importante – se encogió de hombros – solo algo que recordé que te gustaba....

Con las manos temblorosas, Sirius, abrió con mucho cuidado el pequeño envoltorio para toparse con, lo que según el mismo, era el manjar mas delicioso del mundo.

Aun algo incrédulo, terminó de quitarle el papel café que cubría unas regordetas empanadas de calabaza. El aroma las descubrió, era inconfundiblemente el delicioso aroma de las calabazas dulces.

James tuvo que recurrir a todo su poder de persuasión para que Sirius dejase de babear por las empanadas, que el se comería mas tarde por cierto, y para que empezara a babear por ese pedazo de cuero..... ¡Digo! Por Remus.... ojala y disculpen a la autora por ese comentario que no tenia nada que ver con el momento.

Sirius recuperó la conciencia y se desentendió de las empanadas para prestarle nuevamente atención a Remus. Este solo sonreía a pesar de que una enorme gota de sudor se resbalaba por su cabeza.

- ¿Pasa algo? ^^U

- o///////o 

- ¿Sirius?

- No, no... estoy bien... solo que....

- ¿Qué....?

- Muchas gracias por las empanadas o///o

- ¡Oh! No hay nada que agradecer – le sonrió – solo recordé que te gustaban mucho y decido comprarte algunas ^^

Sirius enrojeció aun un poco mas de lo que parecía ser humanamente posible pero lo logró, miró a Remus, decidido a decírselo.

- Bueno ^^ si me permites tengo que irme.... – Interrumpió Remus los pensamientos del pobre de Sirius.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Remus se rió un poco y lo miro a los ojos, Sirius sentía que se desmayaba cuando esos ojos ambarinos se clavaban en los suyos, casi sentia como se podían perder nadando en las azules aguas que reflejaban sus ojos azules, no agua no, hielo, si.... sus ojos eran tan claros como el hielo y sentía que eran derretidos por la calidez de la luz ámbar del sol.

Cuando Sirius se deshizo de sus pensamientos al puro estilo de la poesía barata pudo prestar atención a lo que Remus le estaba diciendo.

- Hace rato que me tope con la Sra. Weasley y me invito a comer con ellos en su casa, ¿Quieres venir?

Sirius se congeló, Snape se terminó de ir para enfrente mientras miraba azorado a James, y hablando del Rey de Roma, James sintió que el momento de la verdad se acercaba, todo dependía de la respuesta de Sirius y tal vez habrían dado un paso muy grande en tan solo una semana de su llegada.

- Eh..... – blabuceó Sirius – Yo.....

- ¿Si? 

- Eh... no puedo ir hoy ^^UU

- ¡Oh! Es una lastima.... bien.... supongo que será después – le sonrió nuevamente y se despidió.

Mientras Sirius miraba embelesado como Remus se alejaba de la heladería, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Se dio la vuelta para toparse con la cara desencajada de furia de James.

En ese momento supo que había metido la para hasta el fondo de la cubeta al negarse a acompañarlo.

Este seria un año MUY largo.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bueno!! Aquí acabamos el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, el siguiente es "El cumpleaños de Harry" y espero que me quede bueno por que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que escribir ._.U

Ahora...... contestemos reviews!!!

**Sílice-Black:** pues si........ eso se puso un poko cruel, pero no podía dejarlo en el aire.... tarde o temprano terminaría poniéndolo por que alguien me preguntaría........ y creo que la primera serias tu ^^.

**Noriko:** Bueno.... para empezar espero que te guste el capitulo, por que es para ti y segundo......... me has dado muchas ideas para este fic, mil gracias! ^^ y claro que tu también tienes habilidad para la comedia! Lo único que pasa es que tienes que desarrollarla.

**Rey Miyamoto:** xDD muchísimas gracias! Espero que este capitulo también te guste ^^

**Isa:** bueno... pues no se enterara de que su papa esta ahí......... pero eso me da una idea para el siguiente capitulo ^^ muchísimas gracias!.

**Kathy:** no no! Para nada! Ninguna idea es tonta! Pero eso de insinuársele...... es muy buena idea! Solo que no la haré tan..... lemon, mas bien usare algo mas a mi estilo (así que tengan miedo!) ^^ mil gracias por las ideas!

**Kagome-chan:** no fue tan pronto pero tampoco me tarde tanto ^^UUU la cosa es que no podré evitar que Sirius sufra un poko....... bueno ni tan poko ^^UU pero.... la cosa es que todo se pondrá bueno!

**Marineneko:** bueno.... de momento no se te ocurrió nada..... pero! XD se me ocurrió una muy buena idea estando contigo... la de la luna llena.... y esa si que es genial! Me muero por escribirla!!!!

**Hally Black:** si... si fuera ángel de Sirius........ me le pegaba como calcomanía.......... ) que genial! En fin.... gracias por leerme ^^

**Undomiel:** xDD anda! Que yo seria feliz si su sueño fuera una cita conmigo.... lastima que no, es una cita con Remus y me alegro de poder escribirla xDDD 

**Nymphadora Tonks:** ah! Sobrina de Sirius! =D sipo! Ya le sigo

**Sakuratsukamori: **me gusta eso....... eso de meter a Sirius a un laboratorio es muy buena idea xD muy malvada pero muy buena! ^^U muchas gracias! Espero que te guste!.

Bien bien bien ^^ estos fueron mis reviews.

Tengo muchas ideas y haber por donde empiezo o.o.......... espero verlos pronto!


	4. El decimo septimo cumpleaños de Harry Po...

Jui............ mucho tiempo sin escribir.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Piensas abrirme la puerta algún día? – Le dijo James a la puerta de la cocina

- ¿Para que quieres entrar? – le respondieron desde dentro

- Sencillo.... además de que quiero comer..... ¡NO TE PUEDES QUEDAR TODA LA VIDA EN LA COCINA ATURRANDOTE DE HELADO! – Vociferó perdiendo un poco la paciencia

La puerta de la cocina se abrió con un pequeño rechinido y por ella apareció una despeinada y enmarañada mata de pelo negro que estaba unida a la cabeza del que todos conocemos por el nombre de Sirius Black.

- Ya veras que si puedo.... – se preparó a cerrar nuevamente la puerta, pero en esta ocasión James metió el pie

- Oh no.... ¡no lo harás! – se metió como pudo a la cocina – ¡Si pudiera me estaría muriendo de hambre gracias a esta ridiculez tuya!

Sorteó algunos envases vacíos de helado que estaban tirados en el piso hasta lograr llegar a la alacena para poder sacar un bowl y la caja de su cereal preferido.

- No es el fin del mundo... aun hay mucho que se puede hacer....

- ¡Pero desperdicie una magnifica oportunidad!

- Si... eso lo se – le agregó leche y se sentó frente a Sirius – Pero parece que olvidas que día es hoy....

- ......

- ¿Lo olvidaste? ¬¬

- Em.... ^^U si.....

- ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! – le dio con el tazón y agregó - ¡HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HARRY!

Después de una severa atragantada por parte de Sirius y una buena reprimenda sobre la memoria y cosas así por parte de James (que parece que se le pego mucho de Lilly en estos años) lograron llegar a la casa de Remus, donde se haría la reunión, ilesos y con el regalo entero.

Durante el corto trayecto de una casa a la otra Sirius puso a James al tanto sobre la situación que había entre ellos dos y Harry.

A el, Sirius, lo habían exonerado del crimen cuando Harry estaba por entrar a 5to año (N/A: ya se que así no es..... pero déjenme ser, vale?) e inmediatamente se mudó a vivir con Sirius como dictaban las leyes en el mundo mágico.

He aquí el problema.

Sirius nunca terminó de madurar gracias a su "cómoda" estancia en Azkaban por lo que para Harry fue realmente insoportable vivir con un niño irresponsable, que si quieren verlo así Harry no es "Mr Responsabilidad" pero la vida con Sirius se había vuelto bastante desesperante.

Así que por salud mental de los dos involucrados, Harry se mudó de con Sirius a la casa de Remus donde ha vivido desde entonces con frecuentes visitas de su padrino.

- T.T ¡mi hijo ya cumple 17 años! – Lloró James mientras Sirius terminaba de prepararse para tocar a la puerta (N/A: en el primer capitulo me equivoque... James tiene 16 años muerto)

- Si... – murmuró Sirius -  ya es todo un hombre....

Tocó tres veces la puerta y con un pequeño rechinido del pedazo de madera, Hermione apareció frente a James y Sirius, aunque para ella era solo Sirius.

- Hola, Sirius – le saludó con cortesía – Pasa ^^

Por el ambiente flotaba un delicioso aroma que le dijo a Sirius que Remus estaba ya en la cocina con todos los preparativos comestibles.

Aventó el regalo en la mesa y casi tira a Ron de la silla en la que estaba apoyado intentando colgar algunas guirnaldas, cosa que después hizo con magia en cuando Hermione le recordó que el ya era mayor de edad y podía usarla libremente y sin miedo a una sanción por parte del Ministerio.

Sirius se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, y entre un buen numero de ollas y sartenes, encontró a Remus un poco ocupado en lo que se refería a la planeación del pequeño evento.

- Em... ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? – Saludó Sirius - ¿Alguna novedad?

- Ah ^^ Hola, Sirius. Si estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar – regresó su mirada a un pedazo de pergamino – Todo esta bien.... ¿por qué no vez si Ron necesita ayuda con la decoración?

Sirius dio un rápido vistazo y encontró a Ron envuelto en las serpentinas y a Hermione desenvolviéndolo, regreso su mirada al hombre de sus sueños.

- Hermione le esta ayudando ^^

- ^^ oh... bien...... entonces... ¿puedes ir a ver la mesa? – levantó la mirada y miró a Sirius a los ojos – No se que me falte de llevar

- ¡Si! Claro, ya vengo ....

Salió con un paso animado en dirección al comedor, donde todo estaba perfectamente arreglado y en orden. No faltaba nada.... bueno... tal vez solo los invitados.

Mientras Sirius miraba la mesa y lo impecable que estaba, alguien lo miraba por la ventana.

Harry era lo que quisieran menos tonto, por que eso de mandarlo a comprar Mandrágoras en el justo día de su cumpleaños era el cuento mas viejo del mundo, no tardó mucho en ir por ellas así que decidió espiarlos y ver que tal estaban los preparativos de su fiesta.

Todo se veía bien, tal vez en un rato llegaría y se haría el sorprendido, tenia que empezar a practicar su cara de sorpresa.

En ese justo momento Sirius estaba en la ventana y Harry vio como llegó Remus con una fuente llena de dulces, se la dio a Sirius para que la acomodara y regresó a la cocina.

Es aquí cuando Harry notó algo curioso en su padrino.

En cuanto las manos de Remus tocaron las de Sirius, este ultimo tomo la coloración de la bandera de Gryffindor (y no me refiero al color dorado) y se quedó mirando un rato la fuente sin saber para donde moverse o que hacer con ella.

Había dos posibilidades:

1.- O Remus lo había regañado

2.- O..... ¡Naaaa! La segunda opción era demasiado improbable

Por fin se decidió a entrar.

- ¡Remus! – Gritó – ¡Ya llegue con las Mandrágoras!

- ¡SORPRESA!

- ¡oh Dios! – gritó lo menos fingido posible - ¡Nunca lo imagine!

Después de esa improvisada llegada por parte de Harry, recibió un buen numero de abrazos de parte de Hermione, los Weasley (que a Sirius le sorprendió no haberlos visto cuando llego), su antiguo profesor de DADA y su Padrino.

James estaba que quería ir a abrazarlo y de hecho en varias ocasiones lo intentó pero solo fueron intentos fallidos ya que a no ser Sirius, todo lo demás lo traspasaba.

Durante un momento de la fiesta, James aprovecho para llevarse a Sirius y repasar el plan que habían maquinado hacia pocas horas.

- Cuando la fiesta acabe...... – dijo James – ofrécete a quedarte a limpiar... Harry se ira a hablar con sus amigos o a dejar a Hermione en su casa..... así que tu te quedaras solo con Remus.... ¿Entiendes?

- ¡Si! ^^ - asintió positivamente con muchas ganas y repetidas veces

- Espero que esta vez no lo eches a perder... 

- Em... James... ¿Puedo.... preguntarte algo?

- Si, claro... adelante.....

- ¿Quieres que haga esto bien para.... – titubeó – .... para irte de aquí?

James se quedó de piedra al oír esas palabras, y si, Sirius tenia razón, en cuanto acabara la misión el tendría que irse.

- No... – contestó después de un rato – no quiero irme pero....

- Pero ¿Qué?

- Pero quiero que tu tengas lo que mas deseas.....

Levantó la cara y miró a Sirius a los ojos, le sonrió con ganas y el otro correspondió también el gesto.

- Gracias amigo – le dio la mano en forma amistosa – No lo echaré a perder esta vez ^^

James volvió a sonreír y sacó de su cabeza la mayoría de los pensamientos tristes que había acudido a ella hacia solo unos instantes.

- ¿Quién quiere partir el pastel? – se oyó que alguien decía

- De acuerdo...... ya es hora – Remus se levantó del sillón con dirección a la cocina.

- ¡No espera! – se acercó Sirius – deja... tu siéntate , yo lo traeré.... ^^

- Esta bien.... – regresó a su lugar no muy seguro.

Sirius se fue hasta la cocina y levanto con ambas manos el plato en el que estaba el pastel y con mucho cuidado lo levanto de la mesa y caminó a la sala con paso seguro.

Antes de continuar, permítanme repasar mis lecciones de física.

La tercera Ley de Newton dice: "A toda acción hay una reacción de igual fuerza y en sentido contrario". Bueno... si tomamos como "acción" una arruga en la alfombra la cual provocara que Sirius se tropiece y como "reacción" a su caída y además de todo esto tomamos en cuenta las numerosas leyes que están escritas sobre la gravedad que dicen "La gravedad es la fuerza que atrae todo hacia el piso", bien podemos decir que Sirius metió la pata hasta mas no poder.

Un rato después del incidente en el que se vieron involucradas las leyes de fisica, Sirius estaba con la frente recargada a la puerta del baño de la casa de Remus disculpándose por la tremenda tontería que había hecho.

Explicare en palabras mas sencillas lo que aquí pasó:

Sirius caminaba con buena velocidad hacia la sala llevando en sus manos el pastel, no se fijó en una arruga del tapete de la sala y fue a meter el pie ahí dentro, tropezándose y tirando el pastel... justo encima de Remus.

Y aunque se había disculpado y Remus le había dicho que no era su culpa, que a cualquiera le podría haber pasado, aun continuaba disculpándose.

Todos los demás estaban en la sala a excepción de Harry que miraba a Sirius disculparse con Remus mientras este ultimo se daba una ducha.

Ahora todo estaba claro...... ¡A Sirius le gustaba Remus!

Sintió que una inmensa emoción lo llenaba por dentro (Ojalá y no fuera que algo que comió le cayó pesado) y venia acompañada de un gran deseo de ayudar (repito, esperemos que no sea dolor de estomago acompañado de gases.....). Así.... que ese día frente a un retrato de la Tía Agnes se juró a el mismo que ayudaría en lo que pudiera a su padrino a conquistar a su profesor.

Y por cierto..... ustedes han de preguntarse donde esta James.

En el momento en el que miro a Sirius caminando con ese paso tan seguro de si mismo y la arruga en la alfombra.... se fue a la cocina a elaborar un nuevo plan.

Y a comer algo de lo que había quedado de la fiesta.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Capitulo payasooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Ya entre a la escuela y pues.... si he tenido algunas cositas que hacer, pero ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulo!.

Revisemos reviews

**Undomiel**: Espero que te guste el fic... xD y si..... Remus es un tanto despistado!

**Isa:** no hay por que dar las gracias! ^^ 

**Legolas3:** xD Ya explicare después lo de Snape, gracias por leerme!

**Hermioncita:** total..... parece que algunos pueden leer mi mente ^^U espero seguir sabiendo de ti!

**Kathy:** lo de Sirius ya se explico con el fic y luego explicare lo de Snape.

**Eledhwen Moonligth Spell: **Hablando de nombres largos....tranquila mujer..... esta cosa a veces se atora.... tenkius por el review!

**Dadaiiro:** Bueno..... lo de los helados fue metida de pata mía pero a estas alturas ya ni para que corregirlo, lo de Snape lo explico luego ^^. Gracias por los tres reviews!

**Marineneko:** xD que va! Si tu idea es genial!. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí y por el msn! ^^

**Padme Gilraen:** xD que bueno que te gusta! Y ya veras como se va a poner todo lo demás......!. Gracias por el review!

**Kandra:** 1.- ya lo vio, 2.- Luego sabremos de ella, 3.- Luego explico eso de Snape, 4.- muchas gracias por leerme!

**Sílice Black:** tenkius por leerme!

**Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black:** claro! Hacen una pareja hermosa * 0 * 

**Sakuratsukamori: **xD luego explico el detalle de Snape, que bueno que te gusto y espero leerte mas seguido!

**MoOny GiRl2: **si! Este es el tipo de fic donde una babea demasiado! Gracias por leerme!

Bueno! Estos fueron mis 18 reviews! (Eledhwen me dio dos y Dadaiiro 3) estoy contenta por que esta mugre les gusta y espero poder actualizar mas seguido!

Los veo luego!

Lantra


	5. De recuerdos y conversaciones

- -U lo se lo se.... mi flojera es demasiado grande y hacia años que no avanzaba esto.

Por lo cual dejo de hablar y empiezo con el fic.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Vale que si nos ponemos a hacer un recuento de las personas con mas mala suerte, Sirius podría estar entre una de ellas.

Al menos eso es lo que el pensaba.

¿Por qué?

Fácil. 

Después de haber negado una invitación de Remus a cenar con los Weasley (que conociendo a Remus lo habría invitado a su casa después de cenar), luego le tiro encima el pastel de cumpleaños de Harry por no fijarse por donde caminaba.

Hasta entonces el pensaba que le había ido mal

¡Pero no se imaginaba que le iba a ir peor!

Y si que le fue muy mal.

Primero... el día en que Harry y Remus se iban a Hogwarts (el primero para su ultimo año y el segundo para dar clases, ya que había sido recontratado) les hizo pasar por la vergüenza de su vida al caerse con todas las maletas (que el solo insistió en cargar) sobre un grupo de ancianitas que iban a despedir a sus nietos a la estación.

James solo le había dicho que cargara unas cuantas.

Por que recordando las costumbres de Remus llevaría hasta el fregadero de la cocina (que bueno... eso fue lo único que olvido llevar). Sirius cargó desde maletas con ropa hasta jaulas y acuarios para todo tipo de criaturas mágicas. (y con lo de todo tipo me refiero también a todos tamaños)

Y como si esto no fuera poco, se engancho el cinturón en la barandilla de la estación y se quedo con los pantalones en las rodillas.

Gracias a dios que ese día se había puesto ropa interior limpia.

Segundo... en cuanto tuvo oportunidad fue de visita a Hogwarts (cofcofcof al tercer día cofcofcof) únicamente para meter la pata y hacer que Remus se tropezase con una cesta que había llevado para comer juntos al aire libre.

El pobre de Remus cayo en el lago del calamar gigante, el cual, muy amablemente, lo saco y lo puso con cuidado en la orilla.

Remus pescó un resfriado después de eso.

Y lo peor de todo fue la platica que tuvo con Harry.

La cual es de nuestro interés por lo cual esta si la voy a escribir completa y de forma muy detallada.

***

Una mañana de Octubre, mientras James pensaba en el próximo y estúpido plan, Sirius lanzaba piedritas al lago.

De la nada un tentáculo gigante salió de ella, lo tomó del tobillo y lo lanzo lejos, haciendo que Sirius aterrizase sobre el único charco lodoso de todo el patio.

- Ya nada me puede salir peor T T – Dijo Sirius al tiempo que James se acercaba flotando junto a el.

- ¬¬ te dije que no le lanzaras piedras...

- Mentiroso... solo me dijiste que te dejara pensar...

- Ahora que lo dices... es cierto ^^-

- Creo que pierdes tu tiempo – logró levantarse del charco y se limpio un poco la ropa – dudo que se te ocurra algo esta vez que sirva.

- Mira... – James le miro con severidad – mis planes funcionan, el que los hecha a perder eres tu, mi querido y torpe amigo...

- No es verdad.... ¡es que son complicados! – Sirius hizo su puchero, del cual James no se dio ni por enterado, parecía estar mas ocupado mirando lo que venia.

A muy poca distancia de donde estaban ellos dos venia alguien, para ser mas exactos era uno de los estudiantes del colegio, y sin lugar a dudas se dirigía a ellos.

O mas bien hacia Sirius, por que recordemos que James era invisible.

- Es....

- Un alumno, y si.... ¡Tus planes son pésimos!

- ¡YA CALLATE!- le gritó James al tiempo que corría a meterse en un arbusto - ¡ES HARRY!

- O.o oh diablos....

Harry siguió caminando hasta poder ver claramente a Sirius, alzó su mano derecha y lo saludo animadamente.

- ¿Cómo estas, Sirius?

- ^^U eh... bien ¿y tu?

- También, muchas gracias – la sonrisa de la cara de Harry fue reemplazada por una expresión muchísimo mas seria- tengo que hablar contigo de urgencia.

- ._. – Sirius solo sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies.

- Si... – hizo una pequeña pausa y dijo – Lo se todo, Padrino, absolutamente todo.

Como Sirius no es lo que se dice "brillante" inmediatamente pensó en lo que era mil veces menos probable que Harry supiera.

- ¡SI! – gritó - ¡LO CONFIESO!

- ¡Aha! ¡Lo sabia!

- ¡Perdóname por no decírtelo antes! ¡de veras que quería hacerlo!

- Eso no importa ya, Sirius – Harry cruzo los brazos de manera triunfal – ¡por que yo lo descubrí por mi mismo!

- ¡Oh dios! Estoy tan avergonzado.... de veras.....

- ¿Avergonzado? ._. – Harry se desconcertó un tanto - ¿Avergonzado por que?

- De veras que quería decírtelo, ¡no te miento!

- ¿Y por que no lo hiciste?

- Por que... ya te lo dije, me avergüenza...

- ... vaya... – Harry guardó silencio un momento - ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Remus?

- ¡No, No! ¡Que va! – Sirius levanto un poco la mirada – no me atrevo...

- ya veo... – Harry lo pensó un momento - ¡Ya lo se! ¡Yo se lo diré!

Y así, sin mas salió corriendo en busca de Remus.

- ._. le va a decir.....

- No es por entrometerme pero.... – James regresó flotando al lado de Sirius - ¿Qué es lo que piensas que el sabe?

- Eh... que me dan miedo los payasos….

- Si me concedes el permiso de que te diga que… ¡ERES EL PEDAZO DE ANIMAL MAS IDIOTA DE LA HISTORIA!

- ¬¬ No te permito que me digas groserías, ¡No soy el único en el mundo con payaso-fobia!

- Primero: no se dice así, se dice Couirofobia (N/A: un pequeño breviario cultural) y segundo: Harry lo que sabe es que a ti te gusta Remus

- T T Es que los payasos son tan aterradores…. – Sirius lo meditó un momento y luego, gritó a todo pulmón – ¿QUE HARRY SABE QUE?

- Que Harry sabe que a ti te gusta Remus, y le acabas de dar permiso para decírselo….

James se quedó hablando solo, puesto que Sirius ya corría a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar a Harry para que no le fuera a decir nada de su secreto, pero el que realmente importaba, no el de su payaso fobia (James: ¡que no se dice así!).

Cuando Sirius logro encontrar a Harry (por que digamos que su suprema inteligencia hizo que se fuera para el camino equivocado en relación al que Harry había tomado) lo vio a punto de tocar a la puerta en el despacho de Remus.

Gracias a sus buenos y maravillosos reflejos caninos, logró quitarlo de ahí antes de que Remus abriese la puerta y viera al muchachito de 17 años parado frente a su puerta con una noticia bastante jugosa en su boca, pugnando para poder salir y ser difundida.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – Harry se retorcía en los brazos de Sirius (del buen modo, si son tan amables de imaginar) - ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No hasta que hablemos!

Ya por ahí de una media hora mas tarde, Sirius, había logrado llevar a Harry al único lugar en el que podía gritar sin ser escuchado.

Entro a Las Tres Escobas arrastrando al muchachito, que de hecho a esa hora debía de estar en su clase de Transformaciones, lo sentó en una mesa que se encontraba justo a la mitad del local, le pidió una botella de Butterbeer y lo acompañó pidiendo para el un Firewhisky.

- Necesitamos hablar…. – dijo Sirius dándole un trago a su bebida para calmarse

Y cual fue su sorpresa, de que a su lengua llego el sabor de la Butterbeer y no del Firewhisky.

- ¿De que es de lo que quieres hablar? – le contestó Harry mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo al Firewhisky

- Primero… - Sirius intercambió las bebidas – de que no debes de tomar eso hasta tener 40 años.

- Tu no tienes 40, tienes 37.

- Eh…. Es que yo soy muy maduro para mi edad…

- Sirius… - Harry suspiró – si lo fueras no me habrías traído arrastrando hasta aquí y – volvió a hacer una pausa -  Ya le habrías dicho a Remus lo que sientes.

Sirius se puso de los colores de la corbata de Harry (¡si! ¡También un poco del dorado por que el Whisky le cayó mal en el estómago!) y respiro profundamente, primero para tranquilizarse y después para no ahorcar a Harry por casi gritarlo en el justo momento en el que la mayor parte de la gente que estaba en el bar se había callado.

- …. Y ese era el segundo punto a tratar….

- ¿Entonces ya se lo dijiste?

- Si…. Digo ¡No!

- No creo que sea tan complicado…

- ¬¬ mira, niño, ve y dile a Ron Weasley que has estado enamorado de el desde la escuela y veremos si es tan sencillo.

- ¿Desde entonces te gusta? o_o.

- U ¡No estamos aquí para hablar de eso!

- Es que ahora que lo dices, a mi no me gusta Ron….

- ¡Y mas te vale! ¡Era solo una suposición! 

- Tranquilízate…. Estas gritando… - Harry se hundió un poco en su asiento.

Fue cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de que le estaba gritando al mismo tiempo que estaba parado sobre la mesa.

Ya terminadas las bebidas, pagada la cuenta y una regañada tamaño familiar por parte de la señora Rosmerta, continuaron con su charla:

- Mira… - Sirius miró a Harry lo mas serio que pudo – No quiero que le digas nada a Remus… ¡Ni a nadie!, ¿Esta claro?

- Tan claro como el jugo de bubotuberculo

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¬¬

- Que no le diré nada a nadie.

- Buen niño ^^- - dijo Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – ¡solo por eso te llevare a comer un helado!

Ya terminado el helado y devuelto el niño a la escuela, Sirius se fue campante a contarle a James sobre su magnifico arreglo.

- Pero yo nunca dije que no le daría pistas a Remus – dijo Harry mientras veía como Sirius al parecer hablaba muy contento con un arbusto.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

^^U por fin lo acabe….

Y les quiero pedir muchísimas disculpas por tardar tanto y por no contestar reviews, pero es que si me pongo a contestarlos nunca publico eso! 


	6. Las visiones de Snape

Weee!

Seguimos actualizando… y este capitulo saben… se lo quiero dedicar a todos los fans de Snape, por que en este capitulo que van a leer a continuación no sale Sirius, pero si salen Snape y James.

Y con esto respondo la pregunta que me hicieron sobre "por que Snape puede ver a James?"

Lean!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Al menos podía sentirse feliz ese día.

Potter tenía detención con el por la tarde, toda una maravillosa tarde para estarle haciendo la vida un infierno en la tierra.

¿Qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños podía pedir?

Bueno, estaban esos anteojos de rayos x, pero no tardarían en llegarle por correo lechuza, el anuncio decía que era de 4 a 8 semanas.

Ya habían pasado 14, así que tenía que llegar de un momento a otro.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos buscando una goma de mascar mientras se dirigía a su oficina, tenía ganas de algo dulce para que terminara de endulzarle la bellísima tarde que iba a tener.

Y lo mejor del caso…. Aun mejor incluso que tener a Potter en detención…. Lupin.

Si, Lupin… como era el maestro mas buena onda de toda la escuela lo había invitado después del castigo de Harry a su oficina a tomar el té en conmemoración a este hermoso 2 de noviembre en el que hacia 37 años el, Severus Snape, había nacido.

Severus sonrió con toda la malicia de su avinagrado ser.

Lupin Severus Soledad absoluta = un regalo de cumpleaños que nunca olvidaría.

Si, sería una noche en la que la pasión inundaría ambos cuerpos, y después, dada la condición de licántropo de Lupin, sería todo suyo para el resto de la eternidad.

Ya podía imaginarlo.

El fuego ardiendo en la chimenea, mientras Lupin le miraba a el con ojos llenos de ensoñación, "Severus" le diría "hazme completamente tuyo" y el, como el caballero que era, le cumpliría su deseo.

> - ¡Oh! Si…. Claro, con gusto – Snape se rodeó así mismo con los brazos.
> 
> - ¿Dijiste algo, Severus? – su fantasía fue interrumpida por una vocecilla ronca ya muy conocida.
> 
> - ¿Eh?

Snape abrió los ojos un tanto molesto por haber sido interrumpido en medio del éxtasis que le producía su imaginación.

Remus lo miraba con ojos grandes.

> - ¡Lupin! – rezongó - ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!
> 
> - Está bien… - Dijo Remus mientras se iba – yo solo quería ser amable.

Esperó hasta que Remus desapareciera detrás de una esquina para volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

Casi le descubría.

Miró su reloj y casi se queda calvo del susto, ya tenia 3 segundos de retraso y no podía perderse ninguno de estos valiosos segundillos tonteando por los pasillos, debería estar fastidiando a Potter de la forma mas fastidiosa que ingeniara su fantástico y súper desarrollado cerebro.

Lamentablemente para Snape, la autora no compartía con el esta opinión acerca de su masa encefálica, así que decidió hacerle ella también a el la vida imposible por un rato.

Por el mismo pasillo, tan solo que a la izquierda por donde se doblaba para ir a la enfermería, flotaba James con tranquilidad maquinando un plan ingenioso.

Se había enterado por buenas fuentes que Remus le había hecho una invitación a Snape esa noche a tomar el té con el en su oficina y no podían permitirlo ni el ni Sirius.

Así que ahora pensaba en que hacer para evitar que se vieran esa noche.

No tenía dudas de que las intenciones de Remus eran bien intencionadas, nadie ni siquiera el sapo roñoso de Snape merecía pasar su cumpleaños en la total soledad.

Pero seguía siendo Snape y era inadmisible que Remus lo viera a el en vez de a Sirius.

Bueno… pero lo que no sabía James, es que Remus estaba un poco molesto con Sirius por hacerle pasar por tantas desgracias y otros tantos ridículos últimamente.

En que poco se fija, molestarse nada más por que Sirius vaporizó su túnica a la mitad de una clase que tenia con los Slytherins de 7mo y por si fuese poco… también lo repitió frente a los de Gryffindor.

Remus nunca había visto a Harry esconderse detrás de las sillas como lo hizo en esa ocasión.

A la fabulosa mente de James comenzaron a llegar cientos y cientos de ideas, cada una más ridícula e imposible que la anterior, pero ninguna se adaptaba a lo que requerían.

No había necesidad de matar a Snape, solo de alejarlo de Remus.

Continuó flotando un rato mas, hasta que se acercó a la esquina del pasillo; ¿Qué hacer?

En eso, Snape pasó frente a el, como le gustaría que lo viera, si fuera así se ahorraría mucho tiempo pensando en algún plan para separarlo de Remus.

Con el simple hecho de habérsele parado enfrente lo haría caer en un coma profundo por el susto y listo, no más Snape al menos por un tiempo.

Suspiró, lastima… las cosas no podían ser tan fantásticas.

Al cruzar el pasillo, Snape oyó un ruido, parecía que suspiraban.

Tal vez era un alumno al cual podría atrapar en un momento justo y ponerle un castigo gigantesco.

Se regresó para mirar con horror lo que venía por ese largo y helado corredor.

James Potter flotaba hacia el, lo hacía de forma distraída como si pensara en algo que requiriera toda su atención para no haberle visto.

Fue cuando Snape recordó que James Potter estaba muerto y que era la segunda vez que se le aparecía.

¡Oh! ¡Maldita su estampa! Aún muerto quería hacerle la vida imposible a el, Severus Snape, el amigo de los menesterosos y de los pobres, la versión mágica, moderna y mejorada de Robin Hood.

Sacó su varita, no permitiría que le arruinara su vida otra vez como cuando estaban en el colegio, lo vaporizaría como el maldito espectro del mal que era y si no podía hacerlo entonces lo encerraría en una botella como el genio malvado que siempre había sido.

Por su culpa Lupin nunca se había fijado en el cuando ambos iban al colegio, por su culpa le habían llenado la cabeza con información tonta acerca de los Ángeles que cursan el colegio en la casa de Slytherin.

Le apuntó con su varita, la mano le temblaba con violencia y habló:

> - ¡Potter! – dijo con toda la autoridad que era capaz debido a su miedo - ¡No dejaré que arruines mi vida otra vez!
> 
> - ¿Disculpa? – James lo miró – No te oí, ¿podrías repetirlo?
> 
> - ….. – Tomó aire y vociferó - ¡Avada Kedabra!

El haz de luz verde atravesó a James, la ventana abierta y viajo lejos… muy muy lejos hasta una tierra extraña al otro lado del mar donde la nieve cubría el suelo y le dio a un niño pequeño, de cabeza redonda que usaba una chaqueta con capucha anaranjada y de aspecto extraño.

> - ¡Oh no! ¡Mataron a Kenny! – dijo un niño que iba con el, vistiendo una chaqueta marrón y un gorro para el frío azul con una mota roja.
> 
> - ¡Hijos de Puta! – respondió el otro que usaba un gorrito con orejas verde limón.

(N/A: Tributo a South Park, si no le entienden sáltense ese pedacito, no tiene nada que ver con la historia U)

Al ver Snape esto, que el hechizo atravesó a James, palideció aún mas y dejo caer su varita al piso al tiempo que corría lejos de ahí a refugiarse en su oficina debajo del escritorio.

Cuando llegó ahí le dijo a Harry que se largara y que no volviera nunca mas a pasarse por enfrente de sus narices o le lanzaría una maldición que nunca jamás olvidaría.

Harry solo obedeció.

Por otro lado, James aun flotaba en el mismo pasillo donde se había encontrado a Snape.

Estaba un poco confundido, ¿Cómo era que Snape había logrado verle?

Y lo más genial de todo: ¡El también había sobrevivido al Avada Kedabra!

Se desapareció de ahí, necesitaba encontrar algunas respuestas.

Corría por el corredor lleno de estatuas del ángel pelirrojo, por el cual ya había pasado tantas veces, hasta llegar a la puerta la cuál abrió con todas sus fuerzas y entró en la habitación sin importarle si era bien recibido o no.

> - ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA HACIENDO AQUÍ, POTTER? – le gritó el anteriormente conocido ángel pelirrojo medio calvo y canoso - ¿POR QUE NO ESTA EN LA TIERRA CON SU HUMANO?

A James le tomó un rato explicarle lo sucedido, claro que nada mas le contó lo que le convenía.

Osea que le contó casi nada con respecto a los planes fallidos que se le habían ocurrido.

> - Ya veo… - le dijo el supervisor – así que otro humano, además de el que le tocó lo puede ver…
> 
> - ¡Si! ¡Y es el ser humano más detestable del mundo!
> 
> - ¬¬ no, a ese lo tengo enfrente – el ángel suspiró – ¿Cual es el número de su humano?

James lo pensó un momento, al no recordarlo busco en los bolsillos del pantalón, tal vez lo tenia apuntado en algún lugar, al final encontró el papelito y se lo dio al ángel.

Este revisó el numero y saco una carpeta de un archivero cercano, empezó a buscar.

> - Sirius Black… - le dijo – ese es tu humano.
> 
> - ¬¬ si… pero yo quiero saber por que Severus Snape puede verme…
> 
> - ¿Snape? – volvió a buscar en el archivero, sacando otra carpeta – aquí esta… Severus Snape, también es ingles…. ¡Ah! ¡ya veo el problema!
> 
> - ¿Cuál es?
> 
> - Mira, Potter el número de tu humano es 051185581180-C que se encuentra en la zona H bajo los estatutos I y los O y el de este tal Severus Snape es el 051185581180-C que se encuentra en la zona H bajo los estatutos I y los O.5.
> 
> - ¿Me lo puede explicar?
> 
> - ¬¬ ¿Y luego te iras para dejarme en paz?
> 
> - Si, lo haré.
> 
> - Está bien – carraspeó y se sentó derecho en su silla – cuando en sus números de registro un humano llega a tener un punto 5 significa que puede ver y percibir cosas que solo los números enteros cercanos a el pueden.
> 
> - ¿En otras palabras?
> 
> - Por que su número de registro se parece al de tu humano va a poder verte.
> 
> - …. – James se quedó callado un rato - ¿Eso es malo?
> 
> - No es bueno ni malo, son errores de administración.
> 
> - ¿No le puede cambiar el número?
> 
> - ¿Qué tal si mejor te cambio a ti del cielo al infierno?
> 
> - UU déjelo así entonces…
> 
> - Bueno, Potter – guardó las carpetas en el archivero – ahora largate de aquí.

Volvió a su trabajo y James regresó con Sirius el cual no se dio por enterado de esto hasta que al día siguiente Snape proclamaba haber visto al espíritu maligno de James Potter en los pasillos que venia a destruir su vida tal y como la conocía.

Dumbledore lo mandó de descanso unas semanas a San Mungo en el área Psiquiatrica.

Sirius prefirió no preguntarle a James como era que había pasado eso y para ser franco, no tenía ni ganas de enterarse.

Estaba muy ocupado recordando la linda velada que había pasado con Remus esa noche tomando té en su oficina, como Snape lo dejó plantado Sirius fue a hacerle compañía.

¡No iba a desperdiciar el té!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Muy bien, acabo de terminar esta cosa y parece que a Sirius le fue bien sin James xD

Así que respondamos sus reviews:

**Black lady:** me alegro de que te haya dado risa eso significa que he cumplido mi misión.

**Marineneko****:** xD no fue poco tiempo… tarde demasiado, pero espero que te guste este capitulo también, espero verte un día de estos! Se te extraña!

**Nani****:** mmm dicen que con algo calientito deja de doler UUU gracias!

**Mido-chan:** ya lo continuo!

**Fallen fan:** me alegro de que te hayas tomado tu tiempo en leerlo, eso habla bien de mi forma de escribir, mil gracias y continúa leyéndome!

**Águila fanel:** un poco loca? Así como yo!

**Hermi16:** si, lo sigo publicando, este es el capitulo de advertencia .

Como le decía a Hermi16, este capitulo es de advertencia.

Si no hay reviews no hay continuación, y sin continuación el fic se queda estancado y tendré que quitarlo de aquí.

Les pido de favor que me dejen aunque sea un "me encanto!" para saber que esta siendo leído.

Gracias por su atención.

Lantra


	7. Remus cumple añitos el día de hoy

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Antes de comenzar este capitulo quisiera compartir con ustedes, mis amados lectores, una problemática que, supongo yo, a todos nos ha pasado.

Se acerca el cumpleaños de alguien especial (sea familiar, amigo o persona amada) y nunca sabes que regalarle, no sabes cual sería el regalo perfecto que haría que esta persona sonriese desde el fondo de su alma y te agradeciera por darle ese algo tan fantástico que acaba de llenar ese hueco vacío que tenía en su patética y solitaria vida.

Sería maravilloso que se pudiese saber con tan solo preguntarle a un espejo mágico o adivinar el pensamiento y obtener la respuesta en unos cuantos momentos de charla amena con esa persona.

Pero no, las cosas no son tan sencillas.

Siempre es difícil buscarle un regalo a alguien, se vuelve mas difícil entre más se conoce a esta persona.

Y es casi imposible cuando se le ama y aun no se lo has dicho.

Así que Sirius pasaba por este problema desde hacía más de dos semanas.

Desde que se compró en enero su calendario de "Lobos Ilustrados" había anotado varias fechas importantes en el para que cuando se acercara la fecha no fuese a olvidarlas.

26 de Marzo, mi cumpleaños. Ese día recibo regalos.

4 de Junio, cumpleaños de James. _Hay que llevarlo a comer_. (escrito con letra de James)

31 de Julio, cumpleaños de Harry. Hay que comprarle algo al muchacho.

2 de Noviembre, cumpleaños de Snape. Hay que hacerle la vida imposible como el resto del año.

**18 de Diciembre, Cumpleaños de Remus.**

Desde que había dado la vuelta al mes de noviembre el recuerdo de esa fecha empezó a rondar en su cabeza.

Tenía 18 días para buscar el regalo perfecto.

El problema es que ya habían pasado los 18 días y aun no tenía la menor idea sobre que podría darle que le gustara.

No que fuese una persona difícil.

Sino mas bien que Sirius era un imbécil que gustaba de complicarse la vida e irse a lo mas tonto que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Y aquí es donde ustedes se preguntan ¿Y por que James no le da ideas?

El pobre no ha podido, esta muy ocupado callando las malas ideas del otro.

> - ¿Qué tal un Hipopótamo rosado?
> 
> - ¿Para que quiere Remus un Hipopótamo rosado?
> 
> - ¡Diablos! ¡Esto es demasiado difícil! – Sirius se dejó caer en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio completamente derrotado - ¡No se me ocurre nada!
> 
> - ¿Por qué no te ponemos un moño y le dices que tú eres el regalo?
> 
> - Ya lo intente el año pasado.
> 
> - Algo me dice que no dio resultado….
> 
> - Pues…. – Sirius se rascó un poco la cabeza – Le dio risa y me dijo que si no tenía dinero que le hubiera dicho.
> 
> - ¬¬U vaya….

James dejo de flotar sobre el sillón y se dejó caer, haciendo que su pobre y adolorido cerebro trabajase horas extras en idear el regalo perfecto.

> - No se que regalarle…. – Sirius suspiró – Ojalá pudiese darle algo para que ya no se sintiese tan solo.

En el cerebro de James se encendió una varita mágica a la voz de un lumos.

> - Sirius…… tengo una idea.

No más de 15 minutos después, Sirius caminaba por el Diagon Alley al lado de James que flotaba alegremente.

> - ¿Qué es lo que le vamos a comprar?
> 
> - Compañía – respondió James con una sonrisa.
> 
> - James…. Si le regalo una prostituta para su cumpleaños me mata….
> 
> - ¬¬ eres tan animal…. – dijo James mientras agarraba aire como para armarse de paciencia – Le vas a comprar una mascota para que ya no se sienta tan solo.
> 
> - Eso ya sería Zoofilia….
> 
> - No, sería Zoofilia si aceptara acostarse contigo – James miro molesto a Sirius – Con lo animal que eres.

Sirius prefirió ya no decir nada hasta que llegaron a la tienda de animales mágicos que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ahí.

> - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – le dijo la dependienta, que era una mujer anciana.
> 
> - Pues… -dijo Sirius – vengo a buscar una mascota.

La señora carraspeó.

> - Si… ¿de que tipo?

Sirius pasó el resto de la tarde en la tienda de mascotas decidiendo cual sería el animalito perfecto para regalarle a Remus.

Puesto que al menos un día al mes este estaba indispuesto necesitaría una mascota que no necesitase de demasiadas atenciones y que fuese muy cariñoso para que lo reconfortara en sus noches de soledad.

Al final, se decidió por regalarle un gatito.

Miró la jaula donde estaban los gatos y tardo otro rato en decidirse.

Había de todos colores, tamaños, pelajes y razas y ya dentro de estos otras tantas combinaciones que hacían más difícil la decisión.

Todos maullaban dulcemente mientras miraban a Sirius decidirse.

Al final, vio uno que le lleno el ojo, metafóricamente hablando.

Un rechoncho y esponjado gatito de color negro, con unos vivos ojos amarillos que relucian en contraste a su oscuro pelaje.

Lo tomó con cuidado para no lastimarlo y haciendo el intento por alejarse de sus garras.

Se le olvidó que los gatos también muerden y que duele bastante.

> - ¡AUCH! – Sirius soltó al gatito que salió corriendo hacía uno de los rincones de la tienda.

Rápidamente fue tras el y ahí estaba, hecho un ovillo sobre una canasta de mimbre con una bella colcha de cuadros verdes sobre un fondo amarillo (o cuadros amarillos sobre fondo verde).

La bolita peluda temblaba ligeramente de frío.

Sirius se acercó con cuidado y lo tomó, al no encontrar resistencia se lo llevó hasta la jaulita de transporte que lo estaba esperando junto a la caja registradora.

Una hora después, Sirius ya estaba en Hogwarts.

Parado justamente afuera del despacho de Remus y preparándose a tocar con el puño derecho la puerta mientras que con la mano izquierda sostenía en alto la jaulita con un moño rojo arriba.

Tragó saliva cuando vio la puerta abrirse y tras de ella aparecer Remus con una amable sonrisa en el rostro y vestido con unos pantalones de tela negros y un suéter verde con cuello de tortuga.

> - ¡Sirius! – dijo Remus al parecer muy complacido de verlo ahí - ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Pasa adelante!

Sirius entró sintiendo sus movimientos un poco rígidos. Intentó disimularlo lo más que pudo pero a fin de cuentas Remus parecía estar más interesado en la jaulita con el moño que en las rodillas duras de Sirius.

> - Enm…. – Sirius se percató de ello - ¡Feliz cumpleaños Moony! – estiró sus brazos acercando mas el regalo a Remus.
> 
> - ¡Oh! ¡Padfoot! – Remus se sorprendió - ¡No debiste!
> 
> - Si, si debía – sonrisa tonta – ¡Toma y ábrelo!

Remus obedeció y miró el paquete que tenía en sus manos antes de aventurarse a quitarle el moño que tenía.

Sirius sonrió complacido mientras veía como Remus pasaba de quitarle el moño a abrir la jaulita para ver que había en su interior.

> - ¡Oh Dios! ¡Muchísimas gracias Sirius! – Sirius sonrió complacido mientras veía como un emocionado Remus metía ambas manos dentro de la jaula - ¡Un cachorrito!

Sirius solo pudo oír como James le gritaba que era tan idiota que no podía ni distinguir un gato de un perro con todo y que el se transformaba en perro a su santa voluntad.

Remus agarro al cachorrito firmemente con un brazo mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Sirius.

> - ¡Muchísimas gracias! – volvió a repetir – ¡Este es el mejor regalo que jamás alguien me haya dado!

En la cara de Sirius seguía dibujada la sonrisa tonta y seguiría ahí por otro buen rato. Tal vez no fue tan malo haberse equivocado de animal, a Remus parecía emocionarle mas el hecho de que fuese un pequeño y lanudo cachorro de terranova tan negro como era posible.

> - Creo que lo llamare…. – Remus levantó al perrito frente a el para verlo mejor - ¡Paddy! ¡Por que se parece a ti, Sirius!

Sirius sonrió complacido y poco le falto para comenzar con su baile de la victoria; el cachorrito ladró y movió la cola para hacerle saber a Remus que el nombre le gustaba.

Remus volvió a acunar al perrito en sus brazos.

> - Es muy lindo… en cuanto lo vi supe que era para ti – mintió Sirius mientras acercaba su mano para acariciar al perrito.

Este al sentir la mano de Sirius demasiado cercana a el, abrió el hocico y le lanzo una buena mordida en el primer dedo que logró agarrar.

> - ¡ME LLEVA! – gritó Sirius con el perro aun prendido del dedo.

Al parecer, a Paddy, no le gustaba que se acercaran a su nueva Mamá.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

No fue tan largo como el anterior, pero espero que haya sido igual de entretenido.

Ya estamos cada vez más cerca del final.

Que tanto?

Ni yo misma lo se! Pero espero que lo que viene les siga gustando como hasta ahora les ha agradado todo esto.

Respondamos reviews:

**Moony**** girl2:** Me alegro de que eso del "tributo a South park" te haya gustado tanto, fue realmente espontáneo! Muchas gracias por leerme.

**Jeuny****:** Ya veras que las cosas no salen precisamente bien… pero tampoco tienen por que salir mal!

**Paddy**** and Moony:** Esto es lo que pasó! De Snape no se sabe nada por el momento xD.

**Fallen fan:** Gracias! Muchas gracias!

**Blacklady****: **De nada! Pero mil perdones por no haber podido hacerlo antes.

**Sakuratsukamori****:** Lo se! Y no amenacé con quitarlo por que pensé que no fuera bueno, en serio! Lo hice por que a veces los lectores olvidamos dejarle un pequeño comentario al autor (si, me incluyo). Muchas gracias y cuídate!

**Conacha****:** xDDDD de hecho! Imaginártelo hablando con un maniquí!

**Sara-Ginny:** xD Gracias! En serio te estoy muy agradecida.

**Aguila**** fanel:** Hasta luego y gracias!

**LaraeternalAnjiru****: **Vale… con respecto a tu pregunta, no va a haber lemon, el fic es de una calcificación general y no voy a subirlo de clasificación para escribir un pseudo lemon y hacer que muchas personas no lean ese capitulo. Además…. Quien dice que Remus y Sirius se van a volver pareja?

**Tomoe**** KRL:** xD ya! Tranquila no lo voy a dejar por que ahora se que mis lectores me son fieles y siguen leyendo mis porquerías! Gracias!

**Grissey**** Key:** No! no es idea tuya! Estuvo peor de incoherente que los demás! Si… ya me habías dejado antes un review… no se donde pero si.

**Lizzy**** Black:** Muchas gracias!

**Paula Potter:** Harry/Hermione... em…. Luego veremos!

**Remise****:** Gracias! Tus reviews siempre me levantan el animo!

Woa! 16! Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes y espero verlos pronto con mas tonterias!

Lantra


	8. El año nuevo peludo

> Ugh…. Escribí mucho "Sirius sonrió complacido" en el capitulo pasado y ni cuenta me di….

Se que pasó poco tiempo desde que hice la anterior publicación…. Pero quiero escribir!!!!!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

> - ¡Bola! – gritó uno de los alumnos antes de que dicha estructura construida enteramente de nieve de unas dimensiones bastante considerables le diera a Remus en la espalda, mandándolo a besar el piso.
> 
> - ¡Profesor! – gritó susodicho alumno mientras corría a donde estaba Remus tirado de boca sobre la nieve aun un tanto aturdido por el golpe -¡Discúlpeme!

Y antes de que Remus le respondiera y de que el muchacho llegase a donde siquiera estaba este tirado, una sombra negra y muy alta se materializó inmediatamente a su lado para levantarlo.

> - Tu…. – dijo dicha figura al ver que el muchacho había llegado a su lado.
> 
> - …… - el muchachito lo miro con miedo.
> 
> - ¡Vamos Sirius! – dijo Remus poniéndose de pie el solo – Tan solo fue un accidente, ¿verdad Stevens?

El llamado Stevens logró asentir lentamente con la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente a Sirius con la expresión de mutismo aun en su cara.

> - Cuidado entonces… - dijo Sirius dedicándole una mirada "mata mosquitos" y llevándose de ahí a Remus casi a empujones y jalones.

Junto a Stevens llegó uno de los amigos con los que había estado jugando a los bolazos de nieve.

> - No sabía que el profesor Lupin fuera Gay y novio de ese sujeto…
> 
> - ¿Qué no era Sirius Black? – dijo una jovencita que también se acerco junto con el.

Sirius literalmente aventó a Remus dentro de una de las mazmorras del castillo.

> - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – gritó este desde el piso cubierto de paja.
> 
> - ¡¿Qué no ves que horas son?! – gritó Sirius de mal humor.
> 
> - ¡Las 5:30! – le respondió Remus – ¡No anochece hasta dentro de una hora y la luna no aparecerá hasta entonces!
> 
> - Oh…. – Sirius se calmó – Mi reloj esta adelantado…
> 
> - ¡Y tu cerebro fundido! – refunfuñó Remus - ¡Como para darte cuenta de que aun es de día!

Sirius movió rítmicamente uno de sus pies dibujando circulitos en el piso mientras su mirada pasaba de Remus al suelo.

> - Es que me puse nervioso….
> 
> - Ya olvídalo…. – Remus suspiró y se quedo recargado en la pared – Lástima que no pude cenar….

Se llevo la mano derecha al vientre y este soltó un gruñidito para hacerle saber a su dueño de que estaba vacío y que deseaba ser llenado.

> - Aun puedes hacerlo… - Sirius levantó la mirada – Podemos ir a las cocinas…
> 
> - No… así esta bien, déjalo – movió la mano un poco para acompañar la afirmación – Traje unos dulces conmigo.

Abrió su túnica (N/A: Túnica así como la que usa Snape en las películas, estilo saco abierta de adelante y debajo de ella todo el atuendo completo) y de uno de los múltiples bolsillos interiores que tenía sacó varias barras de chocolate, unos paquetitos de galletas, algunos dulces de camote y una bolsa grande de caramelos de limón.

> - Estar tan flaco tiene sus ventajas – dijo Remus con una sonrisa – Puedes cargar muchas cosas entre la ropa y nadie se da cuenta.
> 
> - ¿Con eso quieres decir que te lo robaste? – preguntó Sirius sentándose a su lado.
> 
> - ¡Claro que no! – lo miró ofendido - ¡Pagué por todo!
> 
> - Ya lo se – Sirius rió – Era solo para fastidiarte.

Tomó una de las barras de chocolate y empezó a comerla mientras veía a Remus devorar ávidamente las galletas de coco de uno de los paquetitos.

La fecha de ese día estaba marcada como 31 de diciembre, fin de año y también según el calendario lunar, día de luna llena.

Sirius había insistido demasiado para pasar la noche con Remus cuidándolo a pesar de que hacía años que este insistía en que todo estaba bien y que no necesitaba que lo cuidaran por que ya no era un lobo pequeño.

Pero Padfoot insistió tanto que al final Moony tuvo que aceptar ser acompañado esta noche.

Así que encargándole a Harry que cuidase a Paddy (que este solo le tenía idea a Sirius, con todos los demás era miel sobre hojuelas) se fueron a preparar todo para esa noche.

Dado que hacía demasiado frío, se quedarían en una de las mazmorras más reforzadas del castillo donde a pesar de que la temperatura era realmente baja, no igualaba a la que hacía fuera del lugar.

Terminados ya los dulces (que ciertamente, ambos señores se tomaron su tiempo en consumir) se sumieron en un agradable silencio, hasta que fue interrumpido por Remus.

> - Hacía tiempo que no estábamos as
> 
> - ¿Así como?
> 
> - Así… - miró a Sirius – Juntos y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Sirius se sonrojó hasta las raíces del cabello, pero escondió su cara roja como tomate tras una cortina de largo cabello negro lacio.

> - Hacía mucho que no teníamos tiempo para hablar – logró decir Sirius sin que le temblase la voz.
> 
> - Ya vez como son las cosas – Remus sonrió de lado – Pero dejare la escuela este año.
> 
> - ¿Osea que solo terminaras este período escolar?
> 
> - Si – respondió mirando a Sirius a la cara – Quería darle a Harry clases antes de que se graduara.
> 
> - Si…. – Sirius sonrió y guardo silencio.

Continuaron hablando un rato de varías cosas que ya no tenían mucha importancia, al menos en épocas actuales, así que el tiempo les paso casi volando.

(N/A: es aquí cuando pierde el sentido del humor el episodio)

Súbitamente, Remus se dobló de dolor hacia delante provocando con esto la rápida puesta de pie de Sirius.

Y su posterior, pero a la vez inmediata, transformación en un gigantesco y lanudo perro negro.

Entre espasmos de dolor, y con la ayuda de Sirius, Remus logró deshacerse de la mayor parte de su ropa antes de que el dolor fuese totalmente insoportable y comenzara la parte más horrible de la transformación.

El reacomodo y deformación total y completa del esqueleto.

Sirius se sentó en un rincón y miró con las orejas bajas a Remus que se retorcía por las contracciones que le provocaba su propio cuerpo en el intento de cambiar de una figura humana a una de un lobo antropomórfico.

Por fin la gigantesca criatura se dejo caer en el piso sobre los jirones de la tela que no hacía mas de 10 minutos habían formado algunas prendas de la indumentaria de Remus.

(N/A: es aquí cuando recupera el sentido del humor el episodio)

Sirius se acercó con cuidado al enorme animal, pudiese ser que no lo reconociera e intentara atacarlo al sentirse amenazado.

Pero no fue así, el lobo movió la cola alegremente al ver a Sirius.

Se puso sobre sus cuatro patas y froto amistosamente su cabeza contra el peludo cuello de Sirius mientras le daba unos lametones en el hocico. Este se dejo hacer un tanto sorprendido.

"Ah carajo" pensó "Remus no se había comportado así nunca antes".

Y ese segundo pensamiento fue repetido al sentir como Remus se colocaba detrás de el para olerle la cola de forma amistosa.

Instantes después, fue confirmado de nuevo al sentir como Remus técnicamente se "montaba" encima de el.

Sirius se quito de inmediato con la cola entre las patas, mirando al lobo con sus mejores ojos de huevo cocido mientras este lo veía moviendo rítmicamente la cola de un lado al otro.

"Santo Dios….." pensó.

Y lo pensó otras tantas veces durante toda la noche que se la paso quitándose a Remus de encima antes de que intentase aparearse con el en esa fría noche de luna llena.

De lo que no se quejaba era que le fuera a dar frío con todo lo que tenía que correr.

Serían más o menos como las 9 de la mañana cuando Sirius por fin abrió los ojos y con pereza logro hacerlos que se moviesen en todas las direcciones intentando reconocer el lugar.

Intentó sentarse en el piso aun medio desorientado y algo adormilado.

Pero se lo impidió algo que le rodeaba la cintura y el cuello.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para darse cuenta de que Remus (en forma humana, claro esta a esas horas) dormía prendido de el.

Como Dios le dio a entender, Sirius logro zafarse de ese abrazo y colocar suavemente a Remus sobre la paja para que continuase durmiendo y pasarle por encima del cuerpo un cobertor que habían traído la noche anterior para evitar que se fuera a resfriar.

Sirius se alejó un poco de Remus y se sentó sobre la dura piedra a intentar recordar como era que habían terminado así.

Lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormido cuando al fin Remus había vuelto a su forma humana para caer rendido sobre sus brazos.

Bueno, tal vez eso explicaría la posición en la que habían despertado.

Pero…. ¿Qué podría explicar los intentos del lobo por aparearse con el perro?

Sirius creía que nada y que era mejor dejarlo así y no molestar a Remus con preguntas tontas horas mas tarde cuando lograra despertar por fin de su letargo posterior a las noches del plenilunio.

Con esto en mente Sirius se levantó y envolvió a Remus en el cobertor para llevarlo arriba a que durmiera mejor en su propia y tibia camita en vez de estar en el piso helado.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que pensó, no podía reprimir una sonrisita de triunfo que aparecía constantemente en sus labios.

….

¡Epa!

¡Pero si me estoy olvidando de James!

Bueno…. Disculpen a la autora, a veces anda en la luna.

Ya que Sirius y Remus iban a pasar la noche como perro y lobo, respectivamente hablando, James pensó en tomársela libre e irse a pasarla con Harry.

O más bien dicho, a flotar en las cercanías del muchacho que estaba en una fiesta de año nuevo en la casa de los Weasley.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Contestemos reviews.

**Remise****:** Ya lo he continuado! Bueno… con respecto a eso… si a Remus le gustan los perros pero también le gustan los gatos, en si no tiene demasiadas preferencias en ese sentido, sencillamente le gustan los animales.

**Laraeternalanjiru****: **Perdona, era clasificación, no calcificación ¬¬ el corrector de ortografía me lo cambió. No te odio! Ni siquiera he hablado contigo! Como voy a odiarte? Osea… cuando te dije eso, no quería decir que no se fueran a hacer pareja… puede que si puede que no… ya veremos.

**Lizzyblack****:** xD entonces me habría gustado verte leyendo.

**Fallen Fan:** Em…. Lo siento! Yo no quería! Fue sin querer fastidiar! Pero a pesar de haberte metido en un dilema me alegro de que te haya gustado.

**Yuri****:** No soy tan mala para los regalos, pero digamos que en ocasiones si me meto una buena chinga para conseguirlos, espero que te guste también este capitulo.

**FermiBlack****:** xDD verdad que si? Todo un amor ese cachorro! Gracias!

En fin, estos han sido sus reviews.

Y como siempre les estoy agradecida por mandármelos y leer mis historias.

Ahora a los anuncios.

Cuando idee este fic, pensé en un montón de capítulos (unos 15 más o menos) pero dadas las circunstancias de que:

1.- Ya pronto entrare a la escuela.

2.- Empieza a volverse fastidioso que Sirius no de pie con bola.

3.- Me da flojera (hay que ser sincera!).

Voy a acortar el fic, osea… el fin ya esta mas próximo, no se cuantos capítulos queden, si dos, tres o cuatro.

Pero les aviso que se preparen para lo que sea!

Nos vemos después!.

Lantra.


	9. Una serenata un tanto accidentada

Escribir… debo escribir!!!!!!!!!

,¸¸,øººø ºø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Hacía rato que el sol se había ido a dormir y el cielo era decorado con una hermosa luna en cuarto creciente.

De uno de tantos arbustos que había en el lindero del bosque prohibido salieron dos figuras, una caminando de puntitas y la otra flotando, con dirección del castillo de Hogwarts.

Al llegar frente a una ventana que tenía la luz encendida, a pesar de ser ya casi media noche una de las dos figuras habló.

- Diablos… me estoy congelando…

- ¡Te dije que debías de ver por donde ibas! – respondió James - ¡Por no fijarte te fuiste de cuernos al lago! Así que no te quejes de que tienes frío.

- Eres un malvado… ¿Lo sabías?

- Ya ya…

Ahora se preguntaran ustedes, que fregados hacen estos dos parados afuera de una ventana que tiene aun la luz encendida a pesar de que es casi media noche y se lo preguntaran aun más cuando les diga que Sirius carga en la espalda lo que parece ser una guitarra española.

Después de otro montón de intentos fallidos (todos estos después del año nuevo), James decidió de que era hora de usar la artillería pesada de una buena vez.

Además, ya estaban a finales de mayo lo cual nos anunciaba que el plazo para cumplir el sueño de Sirius estaba por acabarse.

La fecha límite era el día 13 de Julio, lo que les decía que tenían como máximo un mes para lograrlo.

- Este plan es a prueba de tontos – dijo James con una sonrisa en lo labios – Así que creo que tú no lo echarás a perder en esta ocasión.

Obtuvo como respuesta de Sirius un bajo y agresivo gruñido.

- Oye, Gasparín – dijo Sirius - ¿Estas seguro de que esta es la ventana?

- Si, lo estoy – respondió James – Y si me vuelves a decir así te lanzare al lago ¬¬.

- Huy que delicado… - Sirius se rió un momento para recuperar la seriedad.

Miró la ventana con decisión y dio los pasos que fueron necesarios para quedar justamente debajo de ella, levantó la guitarra y se colocó en posición.

Tocó unos acordes para calentar.

Y las cuerdas se rompieron.

Varios días después, a la misma hora, Sirius y James regresaban con la guitarra compuesta (y con la cara del primero libre de rasguños, que por cierto, Remus había preguntado de forma insistente que los había causado) y preparados para comenzar con la afamada "Operación Serenata"

La luna comenzaba a ponerse un poco más gordita.

Sirius repitió los pasos que ya había dado cuando se tronaron las cuerdas de la guitarra (que por cierto, es rentada) para quedar nuevamente debajo de la ventana, la cuál, tenía esta noche también la lux encendida.

Sirius tocó varios acordes para calentar y probar que las cuerdas no se rompieran, estas continuaron enteras así que con una sonrisa se preparó para comenzar a cantar.

Momento….

¡¿Cantar?!

Días mas tarde, ya muchísimo mas cerca de la luna llena de lo previsto, Sirius estaba parado en el mismo lugar con la guitarra con cuerdas (y vencida la renta desde hace 3 días) y con una canción lista para comenzar a ser cantada.

Tomo aire para darse valor y con unos sencillos acordes de la guitarra, comenzó a cantar con una voz desafinada:

_Canto al pie de tu ventana_

_Pa__' que sepas que te quiero_

No logró salir del segundo verso para cuando la famosísima y enigmática ventana se abrió de par en par.

El corazón de Sirius dio un vuelco.

Y tuvo que salir corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, antes de que McGonagall atinara a darle con las macetas que había comenzado a lanzarle desde la ventana de su habitación.

Ya a medio kilómetro de ahí, Sirius agarraba a James a guitarrazos.

- ¡YO NO LO ECHE A PERDER ESTA VEZ! – gritaba como poseso - ¡FUE TU ESTUPIDA CULPA POR NO FIJARTE CUAL ERA LA VENTANA CORRECTA!

Cuando a Sirius se le acabó la guitarra desistió de continuar golpeando a James y se sentó, sintiéndose derrotado, sobre una piedra de buen tamaño que estaba por ahí.

James logró acercarse después de media hora, la cuál le tomó para perderle el miedo a Sirius por los trancazos propinados con el instrumento musical.

Sirius lloraba (si, lloraba) sintiéndose terriblemente estúpido por no haber confirmado que esa era verdaderamente la habitación de nuestro licántropo favorito y haber terminado llevándole una serenata de dos versos a la profesora McGonagall. Sintió la mano de James en su hombro.

- Vamos Sirius… - le decía – No te desanimes, ya veras que ni se dio cuenta de que eras tú.

- ¡Eso no es lo que importa!

James se quedó callado por unos instantes, su amigo ahí presente tenía razón.

Lo que importaba no era que McGonagall les hubiera aventado con las macetas mientras gritaba como loca "Black te voy a matar por esta tontería" en su camisón semi transparente de seda.

No, lo que importaba eran los sentimientos de Sirius.

James supuso que lloraba por lo frustrado que se sentía al no poder hablar con Remus.

- Tranquilo… - intentó consolarlo – No pudiste decírselo hoy… ¡Pero ya verás que para mañana tenemos una nueva idea!

Sirius no le respondió hasta después de un rato.

- No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? – le miró con dolor – Nunca voy a poder decírselo, ¡Nunca!

Se levantó furioso y con la misma furia pateo furiosamente a la piedra.

Y en ese momento sintió un dolor furioso en el pie por que la piedra no se había movido de su lugar. Empezó a saltar por todos lados con el pie levantado, gritando tantos improperios que harían sonrojar al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, ya finado recientemente puesto que la autora no quería meter nada de el en esta historia sin sentido.

Cuando el dolor terminó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó a los 4 vientos:

-¡¿POR QUE ES TAN DIFICIL DECIRLE A REMUS QUE ME GUSTA?!

Terminado el grito, tomó el aire perdido y abrió los ojos al oír un extraño sonido, como el que se produce cuando alguien se atraganta con saliva.

Y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con Remus que estaba pálido como papel de cera.

Antes de que Sirius pudiese decir cualquier cosa, Remus cayó de espaldas.

Suponemos, que desmayado por la impresión.

,¸¸,øººø ºø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Ea ea!!

Esto ya casi se acaba! Cuanto falta? Uno? Dos? Tres episodios?

Nadie lo sabe!! Pero la cosa esta está muy próxima a terminarse!!

Lo siento muchísimo, pero no puedo responder a los reviews!

Apenas me conseguí tiempo para terminarles este episodio, ojalá y puedan perdonármelo.

Lantra


	10. Se despierta del desmayado

No hay excusas!

Debo continuar con esta mugre!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Más o menos una hora después, Remus, por fin abrió sus hermosos ojos de canica.

Frente a él había dos figuras discutiendo acaloradamente, algo que parecía no tener mucho sentido.

Una le alegaba a la otra que había sido su culpa por enfadarse.

La otra le decía que era su culpa por no haberle advertido que Remus venía y por eso había gritado tal tontería.

Remus reconoció a esta figura como Sirius.

Se enderezó un poco, llamando la atención de Sirius y del otro sujeto.

Cuando vio que era James, casí se vuelve a desmayar, pero pensó que era una alucinación o seguía delirando.

O tal vez el trancazo que se había dado en la cabeza lo mató y ahora estaba en el cielo.

Entonces… ¿Qué hacía Sirius ahí?

Parpadeó un poco confundido y se llevo la mano derecha a donde sentía adolorido.

James desapareció rápidamente de su vista y Sirius se acercó demasiado, quedando su nariz pegada a la de Remus.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó un apurado Sirius.

"Eh…. Si…." atinó Remus a responder.

Sirius lo abrazó con fuerzas, mientras Remus sentía como su cara hervía hasta quedar completamente rojo.

Hacía un rato, el caminaba sin preocupación alguna por los terrenos del colegio, dando uno de sus habituales y secretos paseos de media noche mientras disfrutaba un delicioso rompe muelas sabor café con leche.

A la autora se le antojó el dulce, pero que le queda, tiene que continuar escribiendo esto.

En fin, en una de esas se atragantó y el dulce se atoró en su garganta, oyó que Sirius gritaba algo pero no alcanzó a entenderlo y al caer de espaldas intentando tragarse el dulce se golpeó contra algo, causando su desmayo.

En pocas palabras, Remus no estaba enterado de que Sirius había gritado a los 4 vientos que estaba enamorado de el.

Pero se ponía completamente rojo por otras cuestiones, que si bien recordara el lector en el capitulo numero 8 titulado "El año nuevo peludo", Remus parece gustar de Sirius.

No estamos seguros de que tanto, pero de que le gusta algo eso si está confirmado.

¡Estaba tan preocupado al ver que no despertabas! – dijo Sirius. - ¡No se me ocurría que hacer!

Remus tragó algo de saliva sin saber muy bien que responderle, lo tenía tan cerca.

"Eh…" miró a Sirius y por fin le respondió. "Es que me había atragantado con un caramelo…"

"…. " este permaneció callado unos instantes, antes de aventurarse a preguntar. "¿No oíste lo que grité?"

"Eh…. ¿Qué los mapaches usan calzoncillos con lunares morados?"

"No…" Sirius miró a Remus sintiéndose un tanto aliviado, al menos su grito no era lo que le había provocado el desmayo.

"Entonces no oí nada" le sonrió tímidamente."¿Debía?"

"Este… yo… pues…" dijo Black sonrojándose hasta las raíces de su tupida y larga cabellera negra. "No sé si quisieras escucharlo…"

Remus ladeó un poco la cabeza, como intentando con esto que sus neuronas hiciesen contacto para poder pensar un poco mejor, aún tenía la cara completamente roja por el abrazo que Sirius le había dado pero lograba comenzar a pensar con algo mas de claridad.

Bueno, no mucha claridad pero algo es algo dijo un calvo cuando un cabello le creció.

Tal vez… Sirius intentaba decirle que en su vida estaba a punto de pasar algo extraño, incluso tal vez, algo maléfico. (something wicked this way comes! xD)

Bueno, sencillamente podría llegar a ser algo bueno¿No?

Y como anteriormente solo le había pasado a James, en el cerebro de Remus se encendió una varita mágica a la voz de un lumos.

¡Sirius quería decirle que se iba a casar!

La autora piensa que la imaginación de Remus es muy volátil y que el golpe que se dio la puso a trabajar a marchas forzadas, puesto que, no hay material para sacar esa conclusión.

Primero que nada, en la borrachera que Sirius organizó para celebrar su birthday (cumpleaños, por si hay algún perdido de esos que nunca faltan) dijo públicamente que era Gay (lo siento señoritas) y que bajo ningún pretexto se casaría con una mujer, puesto que, dan mucha lata según su propia opinión.

En segundo lugar, y más importante, había que ser un total idiota para no darse cuenta de que Sirius estaba perdidamente enamorado de el.

Y ya que hablamos del animago, este miraba a Remus con mucha atención. Intentando leer en el rostro de este algún cambio que pudiera darle señales de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Remus frunció ligeramente las cejas, Sirius lo tomó como que había pensado algo que no le resultara precisamente agradable.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó con cuidado."Te ves algo molesto…"

Al oír las palabras de Sirius, Remus, estuvo a punto de golpearlo y gritarle a todo volumen que se olvidara de su amistad si era que se casaría con una mujer puesto que el estaba perdidamente enamorado de su persona.

No lo hizo, solo estuvo a punto, pero Sirius notó que Remus parecía haberse molestado un poco más con ese comentario suyo.

"Si dije algo que te molestara…" comenzó.

"No, déjalo, está bien" respondió Remus. "No dijiste nada."

Bueno, tal vez ese era el problema.

Muchas veces el no decir las cosas causa más problemas que el hecho de decirlas. Tal vez con decirlo se habrían evitado cientos y cientos de tragedias de esas que han ocurrido en el mundo, todas causadas por el hecho de haber callado algunas palabras de aliento o alguna declaración amorosa, e incluso un simple y común "Sabes que, lo siento en verdad por haber metido la pata".

Y aunque muchos de los que estén leyendo esta cosa empiecen a dudar de esa perorata que acaba de escribir la autora, Sirius no lo dudó.

De hecho, se le ocurrió empezar a pensarlo (¡Milagro¡Milagro!) Y a los pocos instantes ya tenía mil y un de razones por las cuales debía decirle a Remus lo que sentía por el.

Primera, si lo rechazaba continuaría siendo su amigo si era que en verdad su amistad era fuerte.

Segundo, bueno… había un segundo punto, pero Sirius lo olvidó por completo al momento en el que se dejo ir de frente a besar a Remus en los labios.

¿Sobra decir que en ese momento nuestro querido Lupino se inclino hacia un lado para recoger el listón con el que se ata el cabello que estaba sobre la cama cerca de él?

Así que Sirius fue a dar de boca contra el respaldo de la cama en la que estaba Remus.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe y después Sirius se cayó al piso intentando no aullar del dolor.

Remus dirigió su mirada hacía el piso donde el animago se retorcía con las manos en la boca intentando sofocar el agudo chillido que intentaba salir de sus garganta. Rapidamente se bajó de la cama para ir a socorrerle.

"¡Sirius!" dijo Remus."¿Qué pasó?"

Un rato después, cuando a Sirius se le pasó el dolor, Remus se atrevió a formular de nuevo la pregunta.

"¿Cómo fue que pasó eso?" el lobo arqueó una ceja esperando respuesta.

Sirius sostuvo la bolsa de hielo que Remus le había dado contra su labio hinchado y roto, cavilando un poco sobre si decirle la verdad o inventarse ingeniosamente algo que lo sacara del hoyo en el que se había metido.

Desgraciadamente, Sirius olvidó conectar sus neuronas con la lengua.

"Intentaba besarte" respondió.

Justo en el momento en el que oyó sus propias palabras sintió deseos de lanzarse por la ventana.

Y también en ese momento, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción de Remus a esta respuesta tan llena de tacto que le había dado.

Primero se puso algo pálido, después enrojeció hasta las orejas y casi le salía vapor de estas.

Y ya por ultimo, comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

Permanecieron en un silencio algo forzado por unos instantes, lo que hizo que Sirius se sonrojara también hasta las orejas.

Entonces fue cuando Remus se tapo la boca con ambas manos mientras unas discretas lagrimitas amenazaban con salir a darse un paseo por su cara.

Seguían mirándose a los ojos, hasta que por vergüenza, Sirius miró hacia otro lado.

Iba a decir algo como "Lo siento, ignóralo, no pensé lo que dije" pero Remus le ganó el turno y el habló primero.

"¿Puedo intentarlo ahora yo?"

Y sin otra palabra que decir, se acercó lo suficiente como para besar a Sirius en la comisura de los labios intentando no lastimarlo.

A una distancia segura, James los veía.

Sonrió con algo de tristeza y soltó un suspiro.

"Lo lograste…"

Y al terminar de decir esto, desapareció en una nube de vapor llena de pequeñas estrellas.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

POR AMOR DE DIOS! DEBO DE TENER LA CABEZA VACIA!

5 meses sin actualizar!

Pensaron que ya me había muerto, no?

Pues nooooo! Aquí sigo solo que andaba de desobligada y no había continuado.

La inspiración tenía rato sin venir a mí….

Como sea…. Respondamos reviews!

**Aiosami:** PERDON! Me tarde mucho! Espero no terminar muerta por esto… en fin, espero que este episodio te haya gustado! Y ahora sabes la respuesta! Ahí estaba James!.

**o0Ana-San0o:** Espero que aun sigas viva…… en verdad! O si no tu espíritu infartado cobrará venganza de mí!

**bbneko:** ñau….. Solo queda uno.

**Fallen Fan:** Gracias! Espero que este no te decepcione!

**Conacha:** xD bueno… digamos que no se enteró precisamente por eso… pero de que se enteró ya se enteró!

**Kymie:** Gracias por subirme el ego con eso de que soy brillante! En verdad muchas gracias! xD bueno… era la más fácil pero no sirvió de nada! Aun así no se enteró por eso xD.

**Alex Black Bird:** Me alegro de que a alguien que no le guste el flash se haya animado a leer esta porquería! En verdad que me alegro! Con gusto me daría una vuelta por tu fic, tan solo dime tu ID de y el nombre del fic y te aseguro que próximamente me doy una vuelta por ahí.

**Paula:** Lamento no haber cumplido tu promesa…. Y siéndote franca, yo tampoco se si me mandaste anteriormente un review o que rollo, pero si lo hiciste gracias dos veces por las cosas tan lindas que dices de mi trabajo!

**Kitsune:** Hayrr y alguien más? Lamento decepcionarte, pero no lo creo… nunca lo consideré y ya tengo la idea planeada… tal vez será en otra ocasión! James al estilo Casper… oye! Buen punto! Lo único que puse es que tiene un alo y unas ridículas alitas de ángel xD pero bien también puede tener la colita fantasmagórica esa de la que hablas.

**Blacklady-AoD:** Creo que no actualicé antes de tus vacaciones… u.u lo lamento en verdad, pero es que había estado en un bloqueo horroroso desde hacía muy buen tiempo (y creo que no se ha quitado completamente…) aun así me disculpo de nuevo y te agradezco mucho los comentarios tan alentadores que me das! Gracias!

**Kizna Kazeai:** …………………… YA ACTUALICE! YA LO HICE!

Ñau ñau…. Bueno estos fueron sus divinos y hermosísimos reviews que con tanto esmero esperamos los autores locos (y los no locos) como yo.

Ya solo queda un capitulo, el capitulo final.

El tan temido epilogo de la historia.

Así sabremos que pasó con nuestros queridos personajes y también responderé a la interrogante que me hicieron cuando empecé a publicar este chisme¿Y Lilly?

Lantra.

P.D. Ahí disculpen el pésimo formato, pero la página no deja meterlo de otro modo.


	11. Epílogo

xD Bueno… digamos que dije que esto era el epílogo, pero NOOOOOO.

No lo es.

Es el capítulo final y el epílogo.

Que es lo mismo….

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Remus se retiró con cuidado, aún intentando no lastimar el labio partido de Sirius.

El aludido tenía una gran pero GRAN sonrisa en su hinchada boca.

"Eso fue lindo…." dijo con una boba sonrisa.

El lupino se sonrojó un poco y soltó una pequeña y adorable risita.

"¿Qué?" dijo Sirius aun con su sonrisa tonta. "¿De que te ríes?"

"De tú cara" dijo el otro. "Te ves gracioso con esa expresión"

Ahora fue el turno de Sirius de reír un poco, moviendo rítmicamente los hombros mientras la risa perduraba.

"Supongo que debo verme chistoso" le sonrió a Remus. "Pero tú te ves lindo"

Nuevamente Remus se sonrojó y se llevó tímidamente una mano a la boca.

"Entonces…."

"¿Entonces qué?" Preguntó Sirius.

"Tú…. Y yo…."

Sirius sintió arder sus orejas y como única contestación, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Remus sonrió de nuevo, aun con las mejillas completamente rojas.

Los mejores días de la vida, tienden a transcurrir a tal velocidad que no nos damos cuenta hasta que acaban y regresamos a la rutina anterior.

Me sentiría mal de decir que este ha sido el caso de nuestro querido par de tórtolos. Cosa que no puedo decir, afortunadamente.

Y no puedo decirlo, puesto que, no ha pasado ni un día desde el incidente del beso.

El resto de la noche (que francamente, no fue mucho) Sirius lo usó en una inolvidable sesión de besos, caricias… momento…. No, eso no fue lo que pasó…. La autora pide disculpas por su equivocación.

Al parecer, se confundió de historia.

En fin, como decía, Sirius usó lo que quedaba de la noche en relatarle a Remus sobre la pequeña ayuda que había tenido por todos esos meses.

Remus no sabía si creerle o llevarlo de visita con el médico que había ido Snape después el incidente del pasillo un tiempo atrás. Por lo que sabía, daba un medicamento muy bueno para las alucinaciones (NUNCA, pero NUNCA se automediquen!).

En ese momento, Remus recordó haber visto a James cuando recuperó el sentido hacía un rato sobre la cama de Sirius luego del incidente del dulce atorado en su garganta.

Y ya fue ahí donde no le quedó más que creerle.

Aun así, se guardo su opinión al respecto.

Y solo para que no digan que Remus es un mal agradecido, al día siguiente, mientras Sirius iba a comprar no-se-que-cosa, fue a agradecerle a James por la ayuda que Sirius decía que le había dado.

No había mucha gente como era normal, aun así el ambiente parecía ser muy tranquilo.

Un suave viento sopló con cuidado levantando algunos cabellos de los que Remus llevaba peinados en su habitual coleta de caballo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa los reacomodo detrás de las orejas para que no le molestasen en los ojos. Continuó su camino hasta llegar a donde iba.

Se arrodilló con cuidado para quedar a la altura de una lápida, en la cuál, ustedes queridos lectores, se imaginarán a quien pertenecía.

Colocó con cuidado un bello ramillete de rosas blancas sobre la tumba con cuidado y le sonrió ampliamente, con unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

"Gracias, amigo" le dijo a la tumba de James Potter. "Aún muerto, intentas ayudarnos"

Se quedó otro rato en silencio, tan solo observando la lápida y disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar.

De nuevo en la sala de espera, y otra vez por el dichoso pasillito del recuerdo.

Ya sabía a donde iba, de nuevo a la oficina de aquel ángel que en alguna ocasión fue pelirrojo y tenía harto cabello.

Abrió la puerta con algo de fastidio y se sentó frente al escritorio.

"Bien hecho, Potter" le dijo el ángel sin siquiera mirarle. "Tardaste un poco pero lo lograste"

Siguió revisando sus papeles.

James lo observo, esperando a que le diera luz verde para irse o a menos que tuviera algo más que decirle.

Al no haber nada, se puso de pie para salir, justo en ese momento el ángel habló.

"Por cierto" le dijo, levantando un poco la mirada. "Mañana sales, ya se te ha asignado a otro humano"

Y sin decir más, el ángel extendió hacia James una carpeta con muchos números en el frente.

"¡Que!" rezongó James. "¡Pero si me dijo que solo sería esa misión de castigo!"

Potter aventó contra el escritorio la carpeta, el otro tan solo dejó sus papeles y lo miró con gran tranquilidad.

"Si, solo era para castigarte" se sonrió levemente. "Pero mi nueva asistente me dio una gran idea"

"�¿Se puede saber que idea tan grandiosa es esa!" pateó molesto el piso.

"Tenerte aquí de empleado regular" le sonrió de forma simplona, mostrándole todos sus blancos dientes.

Después de que James pateó todo lo que tuvo al alcance, juró en voz alta hacerle la vida imposible a la nueva asistente. Después de renunciar claro está.

"Potter" el ángel se puso de pie. "Conoce a mi nueva asistente, Lillian Potter"

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro nada más y nada menos que Lilly.

Si, Lilly, la esposa de James, ninguna otra podría ser.

"¿Qué decías que harías con mi nueva asistente, Potter?"

James tragó saliva, mientras le dedicaba una temerosa sonrisita a su querida esposa.

Lindo problema en el que estaba ahora.

Y si, mi querido lector. Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

El ángel guardián, ángel se quedó para toda la eternidad (o al menos, hasta que consiga renunciar).

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Taran!

Se acabó! Lo se! Lo se! Un fin muy… como decirlo?... xD aguado.

Los finales tienden a ser así!

Pero en fin, la cosa es que se vieron los puntos principales.

Remus y Sirius se quedaron juntos, no puedo poner más sobre eso.

Tal vez algún día haga un fic donde continúen alegremente su relación.

Pero de momento no lo sabría decir! Solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado!.

En verdad, lamento si fue un final muy sin gracia U mis malditos finales tienden a serlo…

Contestar reviews!

**Fallen fan:** xD bueno… ya se supo todo lo que se tenía que saber, en verdad espero que te haya gustado!

**Black**** Lady AoD:** xD técnicamente, este es el fin…. Pero gracias! Me encanta que esto te guste! Es más que suficiente para mi ojalá este capitulo también te agrade.

**Lizzy**** Black:** xD no, te lo aseguro de que no se me olvidó! Antes quitarlo a dejarlo aquí sin avanzar! Todo lo que empiezo lo tengo que terminar.

**Marina Cornamenta Potter:** U lamento mucho que este capitulo no sea la gran maravilla…

**Kymie** Insisto, lamento que este capitulo este tan horrible U pero desgraciadamente así tenía que ser…. Mini Sirius…..? mmmm ideas ideas ideas.

**Alex Black Bird:** xD se siente bien terminar un fic, a que no crees?

**Kizna**** Kazeai:** Le temo al sargento Cuaky…. Por eso actualice! Ya lo hice xD quedó tan mal pero lo logré! Ese truco me interesa… mala idea no sería pasárselo a Remus xD.

**Grim**** James Black Potter:** xD más o menos así me lo imagino yo también.

**Thelmiux** Mala idea no sería, de hecho llegué a considerarla antes de que me la sugirieras, pero después llegué a la conclusión de que sería más de lo mismo y podría volverse repetitivo…. Cosa que realmente no quiero que pase… n nU aún así! Muchas gracias por leerme!

En fin, esto ha sido todo, quisiera darles las gracias mis queridos lectores por el apoyo que me han dado en estos días desde que me enteré que dos de mis fics habían sido plagiados (Y como dijo Sophie… hasta mal plagiados) aún así, quisiera agradecerle a unas personas en especial:

**Padfoot**** Himura**

**Sophie**** Lupin**

**Blackiegirl**

**Kymie**

Gracias a todas por su apoyo en los correos y reviews tan lindos que me mandaron! Muchas gracias!

Y otro agradecimiento a:

**Thelmiux**

Si no fuera por ti, ni cuenta del plagio.

Gracias a todos! Nos veremos próximamente!

Lantra.


End file.
